Serendipity
by smileandlove21
Summary: "You're my serendipity. I wasn't looking for you. I wasn't expecting you. But I'm very lucky to met you." New Orleans, a place where it all began. Now, London will be the place where it all should end. -A sequel to The Choice-
1. Chapter 1

_You're the missing piece I need...I need to find you...I gotta find you..._

 **Freya's POV**

I arrived London a few days ago and I still can't have the guts to locate the whereabouts of Lucien. Rebekah made sure I'm well taking care of here in London. She even bought a house and compel servants just for me. She really supports me in finding Lucien. I've been staring at the map for an hour already.

 ** _"Argh! Why am I so nervous about this? Should I even find him? What if he doesn't want me anymore?"_** I said as my frustrations are getting in my head. I close my eyes as I massage my forehead.

 _ **"Good thing, I came here."** _ a voice said. I look up and saw Rebekah leaning against the door frame. She walk towards me and sit beside me.

 ** _"You can't answer those questions in that pretty little head of yours if you don't ask him yourself."_** Rebekah added.

 ** _"Fine. I will do it. Just promise me that you won't interfere if I found him okay?"_** I said. She nodded. I prepared the map, black sand, candles and Lucien's t-shirt. Rebekah inspect the shirt and smirked at me.

 ** _"Seriously, Freya? You have one of his shirts?"_** Rebekah teased. I rolled my eyes at her and grab the shirt back.

 ** _"No. I transport myself back to his penthouse yesterday and found that shirt."_ ** I defend. She just smirked at me.

 ** _"Vinde val tratunderes. Vinde val tratunderes."_** I chant. Few minutes and the black sand stopped at certain location I have no idea about. Rebekah looked at it and smiled.

 ** _"Guess we have to dress up for a club night, sister."_** Rebekah smirked.

 ** _"What do you mean? Where is that?"_ ** I curiously asked. Rebekah grabbed me the arm and we headed towards my bedroom. Rebekah started browsing my clothes in the walk-in closet. Yes, this house have that because apparently my sister doesn't want a cheap house.

 ** _"Rebekah, where are we going? I'm honestly clueless as to where that is."_ ** I said walking towards her. She handed me a mini black dress and red stilettos.

 _ **"Wear that. We are going to see you bloody boyfriend, of course! Apparently, he is clubbing at the most popular clubs in London which is Fabric. So get dress already."** _ Rebekah said pushing me out of the walk in closet. I heavily sighed and change my clothing.

An hour passed, Rebekah and I are ready to go to Fabric. Good thing, Rebekah decided to come here or I would be totally lost in this city. As she park near the entrance of the said club, I can feel my heart pounding inside my chest. Rebekah hold my hand and smiled at me. We got out of the car and headed towards the entrance. Of course, my sister compelled the bouncer to let us in. As we get inside the club, I immediately search for any sign of Lucien.

 ** _"I might as well enjoy this night as you go boyfriend hunting sister."_** Rebekah said heading towards the dance floor. Okay. This would be harder than I thought. There are so many people in this club and I can't even start searching. Just as I'm making my way through the crowd, I saw Lucien drinking with a woman. He is obviously having the time of his life. Jealousy and hurt is what I felt with what I saw.

 ** _"Lucien"_ ** I whispered. He suddenly stand up and lets go of the woman. I guess he heard me. Oh fuck! He heard me! Lucien then looked at my direction and shock is evident in his eyes. I turn away and run towards the exit. I can't do this. I have to get away from him. As I exit the club, I immediately start the car engine and drive back to the house. Few minutes passed, I went inside the house and run back to my bedroom. My heart is pounding inside my chest. What am I going to do? Then I heard my cellphone rings. Its Lucien. I sit on the bed and let my phone ring. I guess he is leaving another voice mail. I still contemplate whether to listen to his recent voice mail or not.

 ** _"Why the bloody hell did you left me?! I was looking for you in the club!"_** Rebekah yelled entering my bedroom.

 ** _"He saw me."_** I simply said. She sit on the other side of the bed and looked at me.

 ** _"Then what happened?"_ ** Rebekah said

 ** _"_ _I just run. I'm such a freaking coward! Now he left another voice mail and I can't decided whether to listen to it or not. I don't think I can be in his world again, Rebekah. I saw him happy with his life now. He already moved on. Let's just go back to Chicago."_ ** I sadly said. Rebekah stand up and look at me sternly.

 ** _"Maybe you are a coward but it doesn't mean that you have to give up just like that, Freya. Lucien maybe happy on the outside but is he really happy inside? Do you really think that imbecile stable boy can move on easily? I think otherwise. I saw how he mourn for you, sister. He was very much devastated. We are not going anywhere until you talk to him. You better listen that voice mail and rest well. We have a ancient vampire to find again tomorrow."_** Rebekah said. With that, she walks out of the room. I press the recent voice mail and listen.

 _I don't know if that is just an illusion made by my stupid mind or you are really alive. I saw you in the club, love. You look amazing as ever. When I was about to run to you, you just vanished. I guess its just an illusion. Although I clearly hear your voice calling my name. Its been days since I last sent a voice mail. I tried distracting myself from the pain and devastation of your death but when I saw you back in the club, you literally won't let me move on. I miss you so much, my love. I love you, Freya Mikaelson._

Then the voice mail ended. I put down the phone and change to my clothes. I lay down in the bed still thinking of Lucien's recent voice mail and I can't help but smile at it.

 ** _"I miss you too and I love you."_** I said. I close my eyes and drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_Tonight I've fallen and I can't get up  
I need your loving hands to come and pick me up  
And every night I miss you  
I can just look up  
And know the stars are  
Holding you, holding you, holding you  
Tonight_

 **Lucien's POV**

I saw her. She was clearly there in the club looking at me sadly. Her eyes, her nose, her lips and everything about her is real at that moment. I can see the disappointment, sadness, jealousy and guilt in her eyes. I was about to run to her when she vanished leaving me hopeless. In that brief second, I thought she was alive that her siblings found a way to bring her back but just like Vincent told me. Freya doesn't want to be brought back. She left me. She fucking left me! In her death, she didn't just died but my heart died along with her. She is my life, my angel, my light. All of it gone in just a blink of an eye. She chose to end everything along with her life. How can I live without her? I'm far away from her siblings and to her as well but she just pop up again!

 ** _"This so fucked up! How can you do this to me?! You left me and now you just appeared in the club! You little minx!"_** I yelled and throw the drink that I have in my hand. I didn't notice the tears pooling down my eyes.

 ** _"I missed you, love. I really missed you. You decided to let me live but I'm in complete misery without you. I can't stop thinking about you."_ ** I whispered as the tears continue to roll down. I feel so weak. She made me weak. Lucien Castle is never weak but when Freya came in to my life, she became my weakness. I decided to pick up my phone and leave a voice mail in her phone. It is still ringing which gives me hope that her siblings kept her phone somewhere. Every time it rings, I'm still hoping that she would answer with her sarcastic remark but none of it came. It all lead up to her voice mail.

 **"I don't know if that is just an illusion made by my stupid mind or you are really alive. I saw you in the club, love. You look amazing as ever. When I was about to run to you, you just vanished. I guess its just an illusion. Although I clearly hear your voice calling my name. Its been days since I last sent a voice mail. I tried distracting myself from the pain and devastation of your death but when I saw you back in the club, you literally won't let me move on. I miss you so much, my love. I love you, Freya Mikaelson."** I sadly said as I end my call. Then I decided to call my friend from here and call for a huge favor. She immediately agreed. I'm now on my way to her club. As I was about to enter, I was prevented by a barrier.

 ** _"You can come in, Lucien."_** a voice said. I walked inside the club and sit on one of stool in the bar.

 ** _"Do you really have to put a deed on your club, love?"_ ** I asked. She turn around and handed me a bourbon.

 _ **"I have to. Unwanted visitors is not welcome here. Its been a long time since you've been here in London, Lucien. So what is this favor you want to ask?"** _ Althea asked. Althea is a witch based here in London. We practically met few years back after I saved her from being a meal of a vampire. She was just a child back then. We remained friends since then. I drink my bourbon and seriously looked at her.

 ** _"I want to resurrect someone from the ancestral plane, love."_** I said. She looked at me shocked.

 ** _"You know I can't do that kind of spell, Lucien. I have to tap on dark magic if I do."_** she explained. Althea is a powerful witch but not as powerful as my sweet Freya.

 ** _"Althea, this is the only favor I would ask from you."_** I pleaded. She sighed. Now I know that I win.

 ** _"Who is it, then?"_** she curiously asked.

 ** _"Her name is Freya. Freya Mikaelson."_** I replied. She dropped the glass she is holding and looked at me with wide eyes. I looked at her confused. Does she know about Freya?

 ** _"It..can't be...She's...dead? How? "_** she stutter.

 ** _"She used herself as an anchor to harness the power of the ancestors. Do you know her?"_**

 _ **"I met her once a long time ago. She was clearly hiding from someone and my mother helped her. I never thought she would die that easily. She is one powerful witch, Lucien."** _

**_"I know, love. That's why you need to resurrect her."_** I said. She looked at me as if she is inspecting my face of something.

 ** _"You love her. I can sense it. She died because of you."_** Althea said. I throw the glass across the room and sternly looked at her.

 ** _"Yes! It is my fault she died! That's why I'm finding a way to resurrect her!"_** I burst out. She flinched at my sudden outburst. This is the first time she saw me angry.

 ** _"I'm sorry, Lucien. You need to calm down."_ ** Althea apologized. I looked at her and she tensed.

 ** _"Sorry love. I didn't mean to scare you. Its just a touchy subject for me."_** I explained. She nodded. I followed her inside a certain room in her club. As we enter the room, it is filled with candles and other witchy stuff. Much like Freya's room.

 ** _"I need something that belongs to her. I would channel you Lucien. This spell requires great amount of power."_ ** she said. I nodded at her and removed the necklace in my neck and handed it to her.

 ** _"Her pendant."_ ** I simply said. She hold my hand as she started to chant the spell. I can feel my power being drained slowly then all of a sudden a forced pulled us away. Althea gasp and looked at me.

 ** _"What happened?!"_ ** I yelled.

 ** _"She is no longer inside the ancestral plane, Lucien. Her spirit is not there."_ ** Althea said

 ** _"What do you mean she's not there? Vincent damn consecrated her! She is there!"_ ** I frantically said. Althea stand up and handed back the pendant.

 ** _"It means that either she was already resurrected or the ancestors put her spirit in an unknown dimension."_** I looked at her shocked.

 ** _"Perform a locator spell. Locate Freya."_ ** I hastily said. She did what I asked but it failed.

 _ **"I can't locate her, Lucien. It feels like she cloaked. Someone is hiding her."** _ Althea said.

 ** _"Damn it! Where the hell is she? I saw her a few hours ago..."_** Then it hit me. She is here. Freya is here in London. Someone must have resurrected her and I know damn well who that person is.

 ** _"What is it, Lucien?"_** Althea asked. I looked at her and smiled.

 ** _"She is here. Freya Mikaelson is alive and here in London."_** I smirked. I will find you, Freya and I will kill anyone who tried to hide you from me.


	3. Chapter 3

_So I'll kiss you longer baby  
Any chance that I get  
I'll make the most of the minutes and love with no regrets_

 **Freya's POV**

There is something or rather someone pulling me. I can't find breathe and I can't find scream. The pain of this pull is slowly killing me until I felt it gone. I gasp for air when I woke up and saw Rebekah by my side. She looked at me with worried eyes. It was just a dream but I somehow it feel so real.

 _ **"What is it?"**_ Rebekah asked

 _ **"I had this dream that there is someone or something that is pulling me that unable me to breathe. It feels like my soul is slowly drifting."**_ I explained. Rebekah stand up and look at me with worried eyes.

 _ **"Someone tried to resurrect you, sister. Of course, it would fail considering the fact that you are already alive and breathing now."**_

 _ **"Oh god! This will ruin everything, Rebekah. Whoever that was, he or she already knows I'm alive."**_ I worriedly said standing up from the bed.

 _ **"Don't be paranoid, Freya. So bloody what if that person knows you are alive? They can't locate you. Vincent made sure of that. Now, stop thinking about it and let's eat breakfast."**_ Rebekah said walking out of the room. This can't be good. I need to know who that person is or all of this secrecy would be for nothing. I went to the bathroom to shower and still thinking about that person. Then I heard Rebekah voice booming downstairs calling me for breakfast. I wrap a towel around my naked body when I suddenly felt dizzy. I steady myself on the door of the bathroom but I still feel my surroundings circling around me. Then everything went black.

 **Lucien's POV**

Althea have been working non-stop to locate Freya and every spell is a failure. We are now in my penthouse here in London and Althea decided to help me find Freya. She also wants to meet her personally. She looked at me with sad eyes.

 _ **"I'm sorry, Lucien. Whoever cloaked Freya must be a powerful witch as well. I tried every locator spell I know but I still can't find a loophole on the cloaking spell that the person put on her."**_ Althea explained.

 _ **"Then I have to find her the traditional way."**_ I said walking out of the penthouse. I will find you Freya then I will kill Vincent.

 **Althea's POV**

As soon as Lucien left the penthouse, I started to chant the spell that would take me to Freya's dream. Then all of a sudden, I'm in a beautiful garden. I saw Freya looking away from me. I started walking towards her but before I could speak she beat me to it.

 _ **"So you are the one who tried to resurrect me?"**_ Freya asked still looking away. I sighed.

 _ **"Yes. I did it for the man I love."**_ I replied. She turn around and looked at me sternly. She is beautiful like Lucien said. She changed a lot since I last saw her. The white dress she is wearing looks perfect on her. Now, I know how Lucien fell for her.

 _ **"The man you love? And who might that be? And why could be the possible reason he wants from me?"**_ Freya sternly asked.

 _ **"Lucien Castle."**_ I whispered. Then she slapped me hard on the face. I can see the anger in her eyes.

 _ **"Lucien? You are in love with him? Since when do you know him, Althea?"**_

 _ **"He saved me few years before you arrived in town. I'm so sorry, Freya. No matter what I do he won't feel the same way. He loves you more than you can imagine."**_ I explained.

 _ **"Where is he now?"**_

 _ **"He is searching for you. It hurts me inside to see him like this. If you could see how he look when he asked me to resurrect you. He pleaded me, Freya! He never plead to anyone. That's how much he loves you."**_ I exclaimed

 _ **"And I love him too. If you ever lay one finger on his head or much kiss him, I swear to god, Althea. I would make you life miserable!"**_ With that she vanished in the dream. I gasp when I came into reality and saw Lucien staring at me like a hawk.

 _ **"Care to share what you saw, love?"**_ he sternly said crossing his arm over his chest.

 _ **"I...didn't... saw anything."**_ I stutter. He slammed his hands on the table and looked at me.

 _ **"Tell me now!"**_ he yelled which made me flinched.

 _ **"I talked to Freya in a dream."**_

 _ **"So she is alive. Where is she?"**_

 _ **"I don't know. She didn't tell me about it. "**_ I said. Lucien slammed his hands again in the table.

 _ **"What the hell Althea! You wasted that chance to know where the bloody hell she is! Now, she knows I'm looking for her! Vincent might try to prevent me from finding her! I shouldn't have trusted you."**_ Lucien shouted at me. It hurts to hear him say that. I look at him as tears fall down.

 _ **"I did everything I could Lucien! If she wants you to find her then she will let herself be found! I'm going home!"**_ I yelled walking away from him. I'm walking away with a broken heart.

 **Freya's POV**

I gasp when I return to reality. I saw myself on the bed already dressed. Rebekah must have found me in the bathroom. I still can't move on with what Althea said earlier. She loves Lucien! For god sakes! I haven't found him and now I already have an adversary for his love. Damn it! I stand up and fixed myself. I will visit a certain witch today. As I was about to exit the house, Rebekah called me.

 _ **"Where are you going?"**_ she asked

 _ **"I'm going to visit the bloody witch who tried to resurrect me."**_ I said. I get inside the car and so did Rebekah.

 _ **"I'm coming with you whether you like it or not."**_ she said. I smirked and start the engine. I know where she is and that's where I'm headed. She really pissed me off so I will pay her a "friendly" visit to her club. Few minutes passed, we arrived in the Panther. The club on which Althea is. Her family owns this club for centuries. I parked the car and went outside. Just before we enter, I stopped Rebekah.

 _ **"You can't get in, sister. This club is no ordinary club. You have to get invited in order to get in."**_ I explained.

 _ **"Bloody hell! I can't let you go in there alone!"**_ she exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and enter the club. Good thing, no one is there. I walk towards the bar and found Althea arranging the drinks.

 _ **"About time you show up."**_ she said. She handed me vodka which I refused.

 _ **"What the hell are you up to, Althea? I'm pretty sure you have something in that brain of yours."**_ I said crossing my arms over my chest.

 _ **"I don't know what you are talking about, Freya. I just help Lucien. That's it."**_ she replied

 _ **"I don't believe you. You are manipulative just like your mother."**_ I said. Then I was thrown across the room.

 _ **"Don't you dare talk to my mother like that!"**_ _she_ shouted. I stand up and smirked at her.

 _ **"Your mother didn't tell you that she used me as a bait? She lure aunt Dahlia here. Your mother made a deal with her in exchange for me. She betrayed me!"**_ I scolded. Althea is already crying and she keeps on shaking her head.

 _ **"No, she wouldn't do that."**_

 _ **"But she did Althea. I trusted her but she make a fool out of me. Just like now, you are using Lucien against me."**_

 _ **"No, Freya! I'm not. Lucien is important to me and I can see that you are very important to him."**_ she replied. I was about to reply when I was pinned against the wall. I looked at the person and saw him. He is smirking at me.

 _ **"Hello, love."**_ Lucien said. I looked at Althea to find her nowhere to be found. I looked at Lucien with wide eyes. He then kissed me passionately in which I respond. I put my arms around his neck as I felt his arms around waist pulling me closer to him. Lucien wants entrance inside my mouth and I granted it. Our tongues fighting for dominance as I moan against his mouth. The kiss lasted for a few minutes more until we decided to pull away and catch out breathes. He put his forehead on mine as I can hear him panting from our intense kiss few minutes ago. We stayed silent until he decided to break it.

 _ **"Why did you leave me, love? I was devastated."**_ Lucien said

 _ **"I'm sorry. I have to do it for you. They will kill you and I can't let that happen."**_ I replied looking him in the eyes. I missed those eye, those nose and those lips.

 _ **"Mesmerized by my handsome face again, love?"**_ he teased. I hit his arm and remove myself from his embrace.

 _ **"I missed that cocky remarks of yours."**_ I replied. He then pinned me again against the wall and I can feel the bulge in his pants.

 _ **"I missed you Freya. I want you to pleasure you in every way possible. I would make you scream my name over and over again. You. Are. Mine."**_ he possessively whispered in my ear. I pushed him away. He groan and looked at me with lust in his eyes.

 _ **"Where's Rebekah?"**_ I asked him.

 _ **"Sorry about that, love. I kinda snapped her neck."**_ he guilty replied.

 _ **"What? She helped me, Lucien. She won't be pleased with what you've done."**_ I said. He walk towards me and grab me by the waist and vamp speed us to his penthouse. Then he ripped off my clothes leaving me in my black lace underwear and bra. Lucien's eyes became dark with what he saw and throw me in his bed. I removed his clothes using my magic leaving him with his black boxers. He hungrily kissed me and I can feel his hands removing my bra. After he successfully removed it, he suck my nipples which made me moan. He inserted his hand inside my panties and tease my throbbing clit.

 _ **"Lucien.."**_ I moaned. He continue to tease me with his hand as he continue to kiss my breasts. I push Lucien away which made him look at me confused. I stand up and remove my panties in front of him. Then I push him on the bed as I remove his black boxers. I straddle him as I hump my aching core to his manhood.

 _ **"Damn it, Freya. Don't tease me."**_ he moaned. I kissed him on his lips and I grab his manhood and inserted it inside me. We both moan as we once again become one. I slowly ride his manhood as he massage my breast. He then switch our position, he is now on top.

 _ **"I missed being inside you, my love."**_ he said as he start to thrust faster and harder.

 _ **"Oh Lucien...Ahh yesss...Faster my love."**_ I moaned. He groan and kissed me hungrily on my lips. His thrust became harsh as I can feel myself close to ecstasy.

 _ **"Freya..my love..I'm close."**_ he moaned. I wrap my legs around his waist and push his body closer to mine.

 _ **"I'm close.."**_ I said. Lucien tried to hide his fangs from me but I used my hand to face him to me. I smiled at him.

 _ **"Do it."**_ I said. Then he plunged his fangs in my neck as we felt our intense orgasm flow down. He remove his fangs on my neck and lick it using his tongue. We are both panting from out intense love making. He remove himself inside me and move beside me. I looked at him and smiled.

 _ **"I really missed you, my sweet Freya. You don't know how much I've been through when you died."**_ Lucien sadly said tracing my face.

 _ **"I missed you too. I'm really sorry, Lucien."**_ I replied.

 _ **"No more apologies from you, love. You are already forgiven. I love you, Freya. Always and Forever."**_ Lucien said

 _ **"I love you too. Always and Forever."**_ I pecked his lips and cuddle closer to him.

 **Althea's POV**

I saw everything. How they kissed passionately. How Lucien possessively grab Freya's waist. You can clearly see the love between them. I envy them so much. How I wish I could have the same relationship as they have.

 _ **"Would you bloody invite me in! I need a drink."**_ a voice said. I saw a woman leaning on the door frame. She must be Freya's sister.

 _ **"Come in."**_ I said. She vamp speed towards the bar and sit on the stool. I handed her a scotch.

 _ **"Where the hell is my sister?"**_ she asked.

 _ **"Lucien took her somewhere probably his penthouse."**_ I replied. She smirked. I looked at her confused.

 _ **"Wow! My older sister getting dirty with the stable boy. Still can't believe they are madly in love with each other."**_

 _ **"Me either."**_ I whispered. She looked at me.

 _ **"You better not ruin them, darling. You don't know what my sister is capable of doing for her precious Lucien."**_

 _ **"I know her well enough not to mess with her."**_ I coldly replied

 _ **"Good. Thanks for the drink, love."**_ With that she vanished in front of me. Stupid vampires.


	4. Chapter 4

_I fall for you deeper everyday, feel it now girl more than ever, but with our type of love, forever ain't enough_

 **Freya's POV**

Waking up beside the one you love is the best feeling you could ever imagine. Seeing him sleeping so peacefully makes me happy and contented. His arm is drape tightly around my waist as if he doesn't want me to go anywhere. I love tracing his facial features using my fingers. When he asleep you can never can tell that he has done something terrible or he went through horrible events in the past. I slowly removed his arm on my waist and stand up from the bed. Clothes or rather what is left of our clothes are scattered around the room. Good thing, Lucien didn't rip off my undergarments as I put them back on and put on one of Lucien's shirts. Then I heard my phone beeping as I quickly grab and answer it.

 _ **"Well, hello my darling older sister, how was your night? I assume you had one hot steamy reunion sex with Lucien."**_ Rebekah teased. I roll my eyes at her remark.

 _ **"My sex life is none of your concern, sister. Besides, I can tell that you brought a fine gentleman in our house as I can still hear his groans on the background."**_ I teased smirking at myself. Rebekah laughed.

 _ **"Maybe I did. Come on, you had your fun might as well I have mine. When are you coming home? Or should I ask if you ever will come home?"**_

 _ **"I can't come home naked, sister. Would you be so kind as to bring me some clothes?"**_ I shyly said. Rebekah gasped then laughed on the other line.

 _ **"Seriously, Freya? Ugh..fine. I need to teach your boyfriend some manners after what he did yesterday."**_

 _ **"Thank you, sister. I'll text you the "**_ I ended the call. Then I heard Lucien yelling inside the penthouse. As I enter the penthouse, he quickly hugged me tightly.

 _ **"Why are you even yelling?"**_ I curiously asked.

 _ **"I thought you were gone that all that happened last night was just a dream."**_ he replied. I laughed and push him away from me. I enter the kitchen and start preparing breakfast.

 _ **"Why are you laughing at me, love?"**_

 _ **"You are just being paranoid, Lucien. Let me tell you something. All that happened last night was very much true. See?"**_ I show him the bite mark on the side of my neck. Then I turn around and continue preparing. I can feel his eyes on my back as he observe me quietly.

 _ **"Wow. Lucien Castle is quiet. What an impressive development,ladies and gentlemen."**_ I teased looking at him. He smirked at me and look at my body with lust in his eyes.

 _ **"I prefer to observe my breakfast quietly, love. Besides, you look incredibly hot in my shirt."**_ he smirked. I ignore his flirtatious remark and finish the breakfast. I handed him a plate of pancakes and a glass of orange juice. He motioned me to sit beside him and so I did. As I started to eat my pancakes, I can feel Lucien's eyes on me which makes me uncomfortable.

 _ **"Would you stop staring at me? I'm trying to eat here."**_ I stated. He pull the stool I'm sitting closer to him and started kissing my neck. He grabbed me by the waist as he lets me sit on his lap. I can feel the bulge on his boxer. I moaned when he suck on a skin of my neck, creating a mark on it. He kissed me on my lips as I started humping on him. Lucien groans in between kisses as I hump faster.

 _ **"Bloody hell! Get a freaking room!"**_ a voice yelled startling us both. We stopped and looked at Rebekah standing in the door frame of the kitchen. I remove myself from Lucien as he vamp speed back to his room to get dress. Rebekah handed me a paper bag.

 _ **"I never thought I'd see you so wild, sister."**_ Rebekah teased. Then Lucien came back in the kitchen already dressed up. Rebekah then broke Lucien's neck as he fell unconscious on the floor. I looked at her in wide eyes.

 _ **"What did you do, Rebekah?!"**_ I shouted. She smirked.

 _ **"Payback's a bitch. He broke my neck and I gladly returned the favor. Come on, dress up. We are going shopping."**_ With she walk out of the kitchen. I crouch beside Lucien and kissed his cheeks.

 _ **"I'll be back later."**_ I whispered as I went to the room to dress myself. Before I exit the penthouse, I looked at Lucien's unconscious body on the floor then close the door.

 **Lucien's POV**

I gasp for air as I quickly stand up. Rebekah just broke my neck! Damn that blonde bitch! I looked around the penthouse to see no one. Great! She even bring Freya along with her. How am I suppose to find her now? Then I remember that I haven't fed yet of course Freya's blood is exhilarating but I can't feed on her every time I need. I'm terrified that I won't be able to stop and killing her in the process. I need to find my meal first before I find her.

 **Freya's POV**

We have been through every shop in London and my feet is killing me already. Rebekah doesn't seem to realize that I'm human who can feel exhaustion. I decided to rest my feet on a restaurant near where Rebekah is. As I turn around, I saw Lucien flirting with a girl just outside the mall. We just had sex few hours ago and now he wants another? The sight ignited my anger which caused the windows of the mall to break.

 _ **"Freya."**_ Rebekah called. I close my eyes and try to calm myself down.

 _ **"Let's go home. I'm tired."**_ With that I walk away and head towards the parking lot. Rebekah immediately went to the driver seat and looked at me.

 _ **"What is it now, Freya?"**_ she asked. I looked away and shake my head.

 _ **"I'd rather not talk about it."**_

 _ **"Okay then. I'll drop you off Lucien's penthouse then?"**_

 _ **"No. Take me home."**_ I coldly said. She sighed and started the engine. The drive back to the house was filled with silence. As we arrived back to the mansion, I quickly went inside the house. Getting myself a shot of vodka in the table.

 _ **"Can you explain to me what the bloody hell happened back there? And no! I'd like to know why the windows of the mall break like that!"**_ Rebekah scolded at me. Before I could reply, I heard my phone ringing and when I saw who is calling I throw it across the room breaking it in the process.

 _ **"I take it concerns Lucien. Do you want me to teach him another lesson, sister?"**_ Rebekah asked. I drink another vodka and shake my head. I stand up and headed towards the door.

 _ **"I will handle this myself, sister. Don't wait for me. I have business to attend to."**_ I said leaving the mansion. I started the engine and headed towards the club of Althea. As I arrive, I went out of the car and enter the club. I saw Althea serving drinks to various people so I headed there.

 _ **"One tequila please."**_ I ordered. Althea looked at me shocked. I smiled at her.

 _ **"Freya? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Lucien?"**_ she curiously asked. I roll my eyes and drink the tequila that she handed to me.

 _ **"Am I forbidden here already? Besides, my world doesn't revolve around Lucien alone. I have a life of my own and I prefer to live it freely. Give me another shot."**_ I replied. She sighed and gave me another shot. 10 shots of tequila that's the number I just drank. I started dancing on the top of the bar.

 _ **"Freya, come down there. Lucien will kill me if something happens to you."**_ Althea worriedly said. I snickered.

 _ **"Do I look like I care? Your not my bloody babysitter. Live a little Althea. Its fun!"**_ I said as I continue to dance. Then a man approached me and flirted at me.

 _ **"You dance well on the top of that table. Would you like to dance with me?"**_ he flirted. I laughed and accepted his hand. I put my arms around his neck as he put his on my waist. We continued to dance until I was grabbed forcefully. I looked and saw Lucien baring his fangs at the man I was dancing with.

 _ **"Leave my girlfriend alone, Luke."**_ Lucien threatens. That Luke guy just raise his hand up and smirked at me.

 _ **"Nice to know your back, Lucien. I didn't know you were already into relationships."**_ Luke sarcastically said. Lucien grabbed his neck and throw him across the room. I look around and saw everyone not paying attention to the two men fighting.

 _ **"You called him, didn't you?"**_ I asked Althea.

 _ **"I need to, Freya. You are flirting with one of the most dangerous guys here in London."**_ she worriedly replied.

 _ **"Awww...its nice to know you care. "**_ I sarcastically said walking out of the club. I grabbed my keys and open the car. As I was about to get inside, I was pinned against the car by Lucien. He is beyond furious right now and the hell I care. I laughed at him and throw him the keys.

 _ **"Drive me back to my house."**_ I ordered getting inside the car. Lucien went inside and started the car.

 _ **"Did you even realize what you've done back there, Freya?!"**_ Lucien yelled. I looked at him smiling.

 _ **"Nope."**_ I replied. He slam his hands on the steering wheel.

 _ **"For god's sake Freya! You are drunk and flirted to Luke! How could you?!"**_ Lucien yelled looking at me with anger and hurt visible in his eyes. I look away and didn't respond.

 _ **"You are coming back to my penthouse. Its better to have you there than anywhere else."**_ Lucien added. I ignored him the entire drive. He parked the car and I immediately get out of it. I press the floor of his penthouse and waited. As we arrived to his penthouse, he open it and I went inside the other room and lay down. I can hear his footsteps coming towards me.

 _ **"I don't want anywhere near you. Don't freaking touch me, Lucien."**_ I coldly said looking at him. He didn't listen and he is already in front of me. I throw him out the room and closed the door using my magic.

 _ **"Freya! Open this door! Why are you even angry at me? I should be the one angry because you flirted with that imbecile Luke!"**_ Lucien shouted as he bang the door.

 _ **"Go find another girl to fuck Lucien!"**_ I yelled at him. He suddenly stopped banging at door. Then all of a sudden the door burst open and Lucien pounce at me. We fell on the bed with him on top of me.

 _ **"She is nothing to me but a mere meal, love. Please just listen to me when I say that you are the only one I will pleasure and no one else."**_ Lucien pleadingly said. I can find myself mesmerize with his eyes again.

 _ **"Why do even need to flirt with her? You can drink from me Lucien. You've done it before."**_ I said. He got off of me and sit beside me holding my hand.

 _ **"And I almost killed you, love. I can't risk that. I've lost you once and I would die if I lost you again."**_

 _ **"I don't like it when someone else have their hands on you."**_ I bluntly said. He smirked at me.

 _ **"Likewise, love. When I saw you earlier in the club, I flipped. No one can touch you but me. Now, Luke is interested in you, love. He would do anything to take you away from me."**_ he explained.

 _ **"I can handle myself, Lucien. Besides, I have a powerful, ancient and handsome vampire boyfriend to protect me. Also, my so loving original vampire baby sister."**_ I said smiling at him. He laughed and kissed me on my lips then pulled away fast as he put his forehead on mine.

 _ **"I won't lose you, Freya. If I have to kill an entire army of Luke just to prevent him from taking what's mine then I would do it. Just don't come outside alone, love. They have eyes everywhere."**_

 _ **"You are being dramatic, Mr. Castle."**_ I teased. I stand up and slowly discard my clothes walking back to his room, teasing Lucien. I can see his eyes went dark as soon as he saw me naked. I winked at him and close his bedroom door. Then the door open to reveal a very much naked Lucien looking at me as if I'm his prey. He is now on top of me.

 _ **"I'll punish you with what you did a while ago, Ms. Mikaelson. Are you ready?"**_ he seductively said.

 _ **"I'm sure I can keep up, Mr. Castle."**_ With that he attacked my lips and the rest is history.


	5. Chapter 5

_I know that you are something special_

 _To you I'd be always faithful_ _I want to be what you always needed_

 _Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_

Lucien's POV

After the little stunt that Freya did last night, Luke is very much interested with my little minx. He dare to threaten me to take her from me whatever it takes. Right now, I'm on my to Althea to once again get the help from her. I enter the club and saw her eating breakfast.

 _"I'm busy, Lucien."_ Althea said not looking at me. I take the sit in front of her and cross my arms over my chest.

 _"I can see that very clearly, love. "_ she looked at me and roll her eyes.

 _"Let me guess, another trouble in paradise? You should really learn to control your girlfriend, Lucien."_ she sarcastically said standing up with her breakfast. She put down the plate on the bar and enter her witchy room in which I followed her in.

 _"I prefer not to. Freya is not very much fond of someone controlling her. I need your help to put a boundary spell on my penthouse."_ I bluntly said. Althea looked at me and laughed.

 _"Luke is interested in her, I see. Well, I might say Freya is indeed a charmer."_

 _"It runs in their bloody family, love. Quite the charmers, the Mikaelsons ,especially with the numerous of enemies they acquired for the past thousand years."_ I sarcastically said which made her laugh even more. She stopped laughing and started to chant a spell. I observe her as she did the spell.

 _"Its done. No one can enter your penthouse without your invitation. Your welcome?"_ she smiled at me. I hugged her and I felt her froze.

 _"I owe you so much, love. I'm guessing you would want a favor in return?"_ I said as I pull away from the hug.

 _"Just don't let her die this time, Lucien. I can see that she makes you happy."_

 _"Trust me, love. She way more than that to me. I better head back before she freaks out."_ she laugh and smiled at me. I waved at her and vamp speed back to the penthouse. When I open the door, I saw her in the middle of the room glaring at me.

 _"A boundary spell? Again Lucien? You possessive bastard!"_ she scolded at me. I looked at her confused and walk towards her.

 _"What do you mean, love? Yes, I let Althea put a boundary spell for your protection."_ I explained.

 _"That bitch! She did put a bloody boundary spell which includes me not getting out of your penthouse! Argh!"_ she furiously said walking away. I followed her in the kitchen and saw breakfast meal for two on the counter. I smirked at her.

 _"My darling Freya, you are beyond the sweetest. Also, you are hot when you are angry, love."_ Grabbing her by the waist and kissed her cheeks. She push me away but I grab her again this time I tightly lock her close to me.

 _"I didn't know that Althea did that. To be honest, I love the idea of you not leaving the penthouse which enables me to pleasure you everyday."_ I seductively replied. She elbowed me in the stomach which I groan in pain.

 _"I don't like being caged, Lucien. I'm not a little pathetic witch to be protected. You know that already."_ she explain sitting on the chair in front of me.

 _"Yes, love. With your little stunt last night, I have to get things my way, Freya. Luke is not really a guy to be messed with. If he wants something, he would do anything to get it. It displeases me that you are the one he wants."_ I explained.

 _"I'm sorry, okay? I was so drunk and furious last night that I didn't think clearly. Aren't you supposed to be fearless? I mean you are the first sire of Nik which makes you stronger and faster than any vampires."_ I laughed at her and she glare at me which made me stop laughing.

 _"I don't fear anyone, love especially that pathetic Luke. Luke has his own stupid club much like the Strix. That's why he is the most dangerous vampire here in London. I don't want you to be associated with him however you clearly made a statement last night which makes you the new target. Like I said, if he wants something, he gets it whatever it takes."_ I explained to her. She looked at me with wide eyes.

"You should have told me that in the first place. I didn't know clubs are very much popular with vampires nowadays. I had enough of the Strix lurking around before and right now we have another club of vampires to think about." I hold her hand and kiss the back of it.

 _"I would not let anything or anyone hurt you,Freya. You might want to call your sister because we need her on this one."_

 _"Actually, Rebekah called few minutes before you arrive. She was "summoned" by Nik back to New Orleans. Of course, we can't let them know about me yet so she agreed. Leaving us to deal with this problem ourselves for now."_ she explained. I sighed heavily.

 _"Your siblings doesn't know your alive?"_ I curiously asked her. She nodded.

 _"I prefer to be free from them for awhile. I also thought it would be best for you not to know about me but your voice mails changed that."_ I frown at her. She stand up and put her plate in the sink as she walks out of the kitchen. That woman really loves to walk out on me. I washed the dishes and followed her in the living room. She is standing in the living room as she face a certain person on the door.

 _"A boundary spell. Really cute, Lucien. Hello there, love. You look ravishing as always."_ Luke smirked looking lustfully on Freya. I put Freya behind my back and glare at Luke.

 _"Don't you dare stare at her! She's mine, Luke."_ I possessively said. He put his both hands up mocking me.

 _"Oh come, Lucien. We used to share everything. Why not share her as well?"_ I was about to attack him when Freya grip on my arm. She walk towards the door stopping in front of Luke. That bastard smirked at me then looked at Freya.

 _"You listen to me and listen carefully, Luke. I'm not a thing to be shared. You might think me as a simple witch but I'm not. I can handle you and your pathetic little club with just a flick of my wrist. So maybe you should back off and leave me the hell alone."_ Freya sternly said. Luke smirked at her and lean a bit closer.

 _"I know exactly who you are, Freya Mikaelson. The long lost older sister of the Mikaelson family, the original vampires, I might add. That alone makes me interested in you, love. Of course, I'm very much interested on how great you are in bed"_ With that I lunged at Luke and punch him in the face. He keep fighting for almost an hour until he decide to run off. Freya immediately hugged me and assisted me towards the couch.

 _"I'm fine, Freya. No harm done. Right now, I literally want to kill him and feed him to the sharks."_ I sternly said. I can see the worried look on Freya's face.

 _"What's wrong, love?"_

 _"I thought we could be in peace but I guess we are in a lot of trouble right now. God! I hate that man! I'm seriously way out of line when I flirted with him."_ she frustratingly said. I grab her waist and let her straddle me.

 _"We can handle this, love. Trust me okay?"_ she nodded and put her head on the side my neck. Her exposed part of the neck is making me want to feed on her. Shit! The last time I feed was yesterday. Her blood is calling out to me.

 _"What's the matter?"_ Freya asked looking at me. I look away from her and she saw the veins in my face are starting to show.

 _"I'm sorry, love. I need to go."_ I said trying to remove her from me. She tightly hold onto me.

 _"You need to feed, Lucien. Feed on me."_ she simply said as she put her long hair aside.

 _"No! I won't feed on you!"_ I shouted. She pulled my head near her neck.

 _"Feed"_ Then I pierced her neck with fangs as I can feel the her blood slowly satisfying my hunger. Her blood is simply euphoric and sweet. Freya's grip on me tightens. I quickly pull away and bite my wrist so she can feed on me. She shakes her head and lean on my shoulder.

 _"I don't want you be my personal blood bag, Freya."_ she laughed and kissed my neck.

 _"I'm not. I love you and I don't want you to starve."_ she replied. I swear this little witch is the sweetest.

 _"I love you too."_ I replied and kiss her forehead. Her eyes closed and fall asleep in my arms. I carried her to the bedroom and gently lay her on the bed. I walk out of the room and close the door behind me. I hear my phone ringing and saw the caller. I smirked and answer it.

 _"Hello,Nik."_


	6. Chapter 6

_'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful_

 _And everybody wants to taste_

 **Freya's POV**

For two days straight, that Luke guy is obviously a mad man. He constantly gives me flowers, gifts and chocolates. Lucien is beyond enraged every time he sees them on the front door then he would rant about it all day. Seeing Lucien jealous is so cute. Of course, I wouldn't say that to him because he is always, I mean, always persisting that he is not jealous of Luke.

 _ **"Seriously? Another one? This guy is really getting on my nerves."**_ Lucien furiously said as he throws away the flowers in the trash bin. I laughed at him and he glare at me.

 _ **"I find it cute, you know."**_ With that, Lucien slammed the front door shut. I guess I win again. Every time he rants about Luke's gifts, I would always tease him which makes him more furious. Then I heard my phone ring, its Rebekah.

 _ **"Any updates, sister?"**_ I said standing up from the stool and walk towards the living room.

 _ **"Nothing you should worry about, Freya. We can handle this on our own. "**_ Rebekah replied. Rebekah is currently in New Orleans to help out Nik and Elijah with their Niklaus enemies.

 _ **"I'm just worried about our family, Rebekah."**_

 _ **"Oh come on, Freya. I hide you from them so you can enjoy your life without our brother's enemies lurking around. So stop worrying and update me with your status there."**_ Rebekah said. I smiled as I sit on the couch.

 _ **"Well, Lucien and I are great although this Luke guy is very much eager to steal me away from him. Of course, the hail great Lucien Castle is not admitting that he is indeed jealous of Luke."**_ Rebekah laughed on the other end.

 _ **"Don't tease him too much, sister. Ego is the most precious thing that men have. Speaking of the devil, Niklaus told me that he called Lucien two days ago."**_ I froze when Rebekah said that.

 _ **"What?!"**_ I yelled.

 _ **"I'm guessing your boyfriend didn't tell you about it."**_ Rebekah stated.

 _ **"What did they talked about? They do they know already?"**_ I nervously asked her.

 _ **"Nik asked Lucien to help him here in New Orleans. Obviously, he decline Nik."**_ All of a sudden the front door open revealing Lucien with a bouquet of red roses and huge teddy bear on his hands.

 _ **"Speaking of the devil, he's here. I need to go. See you soon, sister. Bye."**_ I ended the call and cross my arms over my chest looking intently at Lucien. Lucien is smiling at me.

 _ **"Nik called you two days ago and you didn't bother to tell me."**_ I coldly said. His smile faded and put down the flowers and the huge teddy bear on the table.

 _ **"I was gonna tell you about it love but Luke happened. It slipped through my mind."**_ Lucien explained walking towards me. I raise my hand up for him to stop.

 _ **"Slipped through your mind? I'm not an idiot, Lucien. You have no intentions on telling me. Good thing, Rebekah mentioned it or I would be a clueless fool!"**_ I exclaimed.

 _ **"Fine. I don't want to tell you because I know you would be worried for them. Nik never asked for my help, ever. If I tell you about it, I'm...just.-"**_ I cut him off

 _ **"You are afraid I would leave you for them."**_ I finish. I sighed and walk towards him.

 _ **"They are your family, Freya. I know how much you love them. I just don't want to lose you again."**_ I caress his cheeks. He look at me.

 _ **"This time, I will choose you over them."**_ I kissed him passionately on the lips until a cough that made us pull away. There is he is again. Luke is leaning on the door frame smirking at us.

 _ **"Good evening, love."**_ he greeted.

 _ **"What do you want, Luke?"**_ Lucien sternly said. I grab his arm to stop him from attacking.

 _ **"I just want to talk to Freya. Can I?"**_ Lucien snarl at him. I roll my eyes and walk towards Luke.

 _ **"Talk."**_ He smiled at me.

 _ **"Would you mind telling your boyfriend to leave us alone for a few minutes?"**_ Luke asked. I look at Lucien and he walk towards the kitchen which leave me with this madman alone.

 _ **"What is it that you want to talk about, Luke?"**_ I cross my arms over my chest.

 _ **"I want you, Freya. Isn't that obvious? I have been sending various gifts to you to somehow woo you."**_

 _ **"Honestly, I'm not really a type of girl who likes gifts."**_ I stated

 _ **"Then what is it that you want, love? I would give it to you."**_ He eagerly replied. I close the space between us. We are now inches apart the barrier in between us. He closed his eyes and smirked at me.

 _ **"I want you... to leave me alone."**_ I smirked walking away from him.

 _ **"Anything but that, love. What did Lucien do that made you fall for him? He is nothing much but a pathetic man who is eager for revenge against your own family."**_ I turn around and glare at him.

 _ **"You don't know anything."**_ I sternly replied.

 _ **"Do I? I happen to know everything. You see, love. I'm also from Niklaus' sireline. Everyone from his sireline is going to New Orleans and destroy your hybrid of a brother, of course, it includes your precious niece."**_ With that I lunged at him and shockingly I pass through the boundary spell. I pinned him against the wall with my magic.

 _ **"Don't you dare threaten me or my family, you lunatic bastard! I will destroy you and every member of your stupid club!"**_ I shouted at him. In an instant, Lucien is already beside me. Luke laughed.

 _ **"Then maybe you should be with them instead of staying here with him."**_

 _ **"I'm not stupid! You can't manipulate me, Luke."**_ I said

 _ **"I'm not manipulating you, love. I'm just telling the truth. If I were you, just leave Lucien and go save your precious family."**_ With that Lucien break his neck. Luke lay unconscious on the floor. I went inside and I can feel Lucien trailing behind me.

 _ **"Freya."**_ he called.

 _ **"Just leave me alone"**_ I coldly replied walking towards the bedroom. I close the door and lean myself on it. I felt tears running down my face as I bury my head on my knees. Then there is a knock on the door.

 _ **"Freya, don't listen to Luke. He is just trying to get in your head. Using your family as a way for him to get you. Please, love. Tell me you don't believe him."**_

 _ **"I don't know, Lucien."**_ Then I heard crashing sounds in the living room and a door slammed hard. I dialed Rebekah's number and in an instant she answered.

 _ **"Freya, what is it?"**_ Rebekah asked.

 _ **"I'm going back to New Orleans."**_

 _ **"What?! You can't! Damn it Freya! You are not thinking clearly again."**_ she scolded.

 _ **"What am I supposed to do? Just let you die there?"**_

 _ **"What about Lucien? You're gonna leave him again? And for what, Freya? I supported you in finding him and here you are seconds from making the biggest mistake of your life! That man loves you, sister. He would do anything even die for you. We are capable of handling our problems with or without you Freya. I swear to god if you even dare try to leave him, I would kill you before you even had the chance to go back here."**_ I smiled. Rebekah really does want me to be happy but here I am thinking of a way to leave the man I love.

 _ **"Luke tried to manipulate me by using you. I know its stupid to believe him but your my family and-"**_ Rebekah cut me off

 _ **"For god sake Freya! Learn to think about yourself for once in your life. Don't believe that lunatic bastard! He is just trying to destroy your relationship with Lucien. When I get back there, I swear that Luke guy will get the most painful torture!"**_ I laughed at Rebekah

 _ **"But seriously. Don't dare leave him. Because you can never take something back once you let it go, sister."**_

 _ **"Yeah, I know. Thank you, sister. For everything. Bye."**_ I ended the call. I heard the front door open. I stand up and open the door of the bedroom. Lucien looked at me with sad eyes. He is holding a plastic bag. I'm guessing he bought food.

 _ **"You should eat first before you go."**_ he said preparing the food he bought. I followed him in the kitchen and sit on the stool. He handed me my food and we eat in silent. I can feel him looking at me but when I try to look at him he would look away quickly. I clean the dishes as he walk out of the kitchen. As I enter the living room, I saw him sitting on the couch his head on his hands.

 _ **"Lucien."**_ I called. He looked at me and I saw tears running down his eyes. He quickly kneel and hugged my legs.

 _ **"Love, please don't leave me. I beg of you. I love you. I love you. I love you. Please.."**_ he pleadingly said.

 _ **"For god's sake, stand up, Lucien."**_ I tried standing him up but he is too stubborn.

 _ **"Freya, please I would do anything. Just don't leave. I know I'm being selfish but I need as well."**_ I removed his hands on my legs and kneel in front of him. My heart break when I saw Lucien with tears in his eyes. I never thought I'd see this day.

 _ **"I'm not leaving, my love. I know I'm stupid to fall for Luke's manipulating words but when I called Rebekah awhile ago. She threaten me to kill me if I leave you. She really have some useful words that made me realize something."**_ He looked at me confused. I smiled at him.

 _ **"I love you so much and leaving you would be the biggest mistake I would do in my life."**_ With that, Lucien attached his lips on mine. We are now making out on the living room floor when he pull away.

 _ **"I love you so much that it would kill me to see you go, love."**_ I was about to pull him closer when I have the feeling of throwing up. I quickly push Lucien and run towards the bathroom. Lucien hold my hair as I throw up on the toilet bowl. He handed me a glass of water.

 _ **"Are you alright, love?"**_ he worriedly ask.

 _ **"Yeah, I'm fine. Maybe I ate something bad this morning. I should brush my teeth. "**_ I push him out of the bathroom and lock it. I take a shower then brush my teeth. Looking on the mirror with my naked body, I touch my stomach and look at it closely. I shake my head and laugh. Its insane to even think of it. I got out of the bathroom and saw Lucien already on the bed. I pull out the cover and get on the bed. Lucien scoop me on his arms and kissed me on my cheeks.

 _ **"Feeling a lot better, love?"**_ he asked. I nodded.

 _ **"I love you."**_ he whispered in my ear. I giggle because it kinda tickles.

 _ **"I love you too."**_ I felt Lucien's steady breathing which means he is already sleeping. I can't sleep I'm still thinking of my sudden sickness awhile ago. Overthinking of it made fall asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_And I will never try to deny,_

 _that you're my whole life,_

 _'Cause if you ever let me go,_

 _I would die._

Lucien's POV

Quite unusual for Freya to get sick but she claimed to be well when I clearly see her face pale. She always shrugged it off and tell me she is fine. That happened two days ago and now, Rebekah came back from New Orleans and Freya decided to go back to their home. With my crippling paranoia and protectiveness for my little minx, I decided to appoint some vampire bodyguards for her as she stay there with Rebekah. She called me right away when she saw them lurking around the house. Obviously, she beyond annoyed and furious about it but I explain to her the necessity of them for her safety and in the end she approved of it. Right now, I'm in Althea's club drinking some scotch alone.

 _"Hey! Smile a bit. You look like someone died."_ Althea remarked handing me another glass of scotch.

 _"I miss her already."_ Althea just laughed at me.

 _"She is just few miles from your penthouse, Lucien. You can visit her anytime you want."_

 _"That's the thing, love. She doesn't want me to visit. Saying she wants to spend time with Rebekah."_ I replied

 _"Oh come on, Lucien. You have been with her for almost a month. She just wants to be with her sister. Then she can be all yours again."_ I gave her my bitter smile and she just smack my face. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

 _"Lucien, so nice of you to be here. I'm guessing you didn't bring the lovely Freya with you."_ Luke said sitting beside me. I glare at him and he put his hand in surrender.

 _"No need to be grumpy, Lucien. Let's just have a drink just like what we used to do."_

 _"I'm already drinking."_ I coldly replied.

 _"Not that kind of drink,my friend."_ Luke said raising his eyebrows at me. I know what he bloody means.

 _"No. I don't drink that anymore."_ Luke laughed and I look at him.

 _"Freya really did something to you, my friend. I would like to know if she can do it to me as well as I slowly take her away from you."_ I grab his neck

 _"Stop with your threats, Luke. I'm far more stronger and faster than you, darling. Might as well back off with the threats."_

 _"I have my army and you don't. Clearly, you underestimate what we can do."_ I smirked at him

 _"Ah yes! Your little minions lurking around London waiting for your holy command! What a pathetic waste of energy. You think you can defeat me with your minions? I've done it before I might give you a huge favor and do it again."_ I sternly said.

 _"I'd like to see you try, Lucien Castle. You might wanna double the bodyguards on your lovely Freya because you would never know when she needed it."_ With that he disappeared.

 _"What was that all about?"_ Althea curiously asked.

 _"Threatening me. He never learn do he? As if he owns this country. He is just as pathetic as I am before or much worse."_ I remarked

 _"Wow! Lucien Castle just insulted himself. What a development! I would like to give Freya a standing ovation for that."_ Althea teased.

 _"That vixen really did change me for the better. That's why I will kill Luke and his little minions before he even touches a hair on Freya's head."_

 _"Good luck with that."_

 _"Yeah. I guess I really need that luck, love."_ I sip on my scotch.

Freya's POV

I've been trying to conceal my sickness to Lucien until Rebekah arrived. I told Lucien I would staying back with Rebekah for a week. When Rebekah came back, she already know something is bothering me. Then I told her about my sudden sickness and clearly she can see it in my pale face. Its been five days and I can't find the strength to do it.

 _"Freya, you have been staring in that pregnancy test for almost five days. Your questions won't be answer if you don't even try it."_ Rebekah said. Obviously, she gave me that pregnancy test five days ago because she said she have a filling that I "might" be pregnant.

 _"This is insane, Rebekah. I can't be pregnant! Lucien is a vampire and vampire can't procreate."_ I exclaimed.

 _"Just use that bloody test, Freya."_ I stand up and went inside the bathroom. Rebekah taught me how to use it after that. Three minutes passed, I look at the test and gasp the result.

 _"Freya? What's the result?"_ Rebekah eagerly asked. I open the door and gave her the test. She squeal and look at me with a huge smile at her face.

 _"Oh my god! You are pregnant! Another bundle of joy for our family, sister. What's the matter? Aren't you happy?"_

 _"I am. I just...I don't know what to say. I didn't expect this at all. I'm afraid for my child, sister. I don't want him or her to have the same faith like my previous one."_ I sadly said. Rebekah hold my hand.

 _"You had a child before?"_

 _"It was when I was still in Aunt Dahlia's. I met a man and fall in love with him until I got pregnant. Of course, aunt Dahlia wanted that to happen but the man I fell in love with wanted me to be free from her so she killed him. I had enough of her so I drink the strongest poison she have then I discovered that I can't be killed yet my baby died. I don't want that to happen again, Rebekah. I can't lose another child. "_ she hugged me

 _"Nothing will happen to you child, Freya. I will protect it and so will Lucien."_

 _"I don't know what he would his reaction would be. I mean this is really a shocking news. Another loophole."_ Rebekah smiled at me and touch my flat tummy then crouch.

 _"Don't worry, your precious little beast would be safe and sound. If your daddy doesn't approve then Auntie Bex would have to kill him."_ I laugh at her.

 _"I don't think he or she would be please to know that you will kill his or her father."_ Then I heard my phone ring. Its Lucien. Rebekah walk out of the room. I answered it.

 _"This would be the tenth time you called me this day, Lucien."_

 _"I miss you Freya. Can you go back here? I'm miserably alone, love."_ I laugh at him.

 _"Alright then. I would ask Rebekah to drop me off there."_ Then I heard a scream on the other line.

 _"Lucien? What happened? Are you hurt?"_ I worriedly asked.

 _"I'm just excited for you, love. See you later."_

 _"Okay. Bye."_ I ended the call. As I shower, I think of a way to hide my child and one name pop into my mind, Althea. I finish and dress myself up. I will have to pay her a visit later. If I could Lucien and his annoying bodyguards out. Rebekah drop me off in the building. Pf course, my annoying bodyguards are behind me. I enter the elevator with two of them and I press Lucien's floor in the elevator. I went out and knock on his door. The door open to reveal a shirtless Lucien smirking at me.

 _"You can go now. I need some alone time with my girlfriend."_ he ordered the bodyguards and grab me inside the penthouse. Before I can speak, he attached his lips on mine. Passionately kissing me until he inserted his tongue inside which made the kiss aggressive and dominating. I put my arms around his neck and jump on him top put my legs on his waist. We continue to make out until we reach the bedroom. He lay me down on the bed.

 _"Too much clothes you have, love."_ he seductively said. One by one he remove my clothes leaving me naked in front of him. I sit up and pull him for a kiss. I slowly pull down his pants along with his boxers. He is still standing in front of me kissing me passionately in the lips. I successfully remove his pants and boxers so I grab his manhood which I earn a groan from him. Standing up, I started moving my hand up and down his manhood as we continue to kiss each other's lips. He pull away and whispered in my ears.

 _"Faster, love."_ he whispered. Lucien moans and groans at the same time feeling the pleasure of my hand in his manhood. Then he stop me and throw me in the bed. He immediately push a finger inside me.

 _"Ahhhh."_ I moan. He added another which made me moan louder as he pump faster inside me. He suddenly stop and lick his fingers clean in front of me. He smirk at me and thrust himself inside.

 _"Lucien!"_ I screamed in ecstasy.

 _"That's it, love. Scream my name. I miss you so much, my love."_ he whispered as he thrust inside me. My hands are already on his back as he pick up the pace. It became faster and harder as we both moan in pleasure. I can feel my orgasm coming.

 _"Love, I'm close."_ I moaned. With that he even thrust faster and deeper inside me causing me to moan faster and scratch my fingers in his bare back. My walls tightens against his manhood as I release. He didn't stop thrusting until he release inside me. We are now both panting from our lovemaking. I switch our positions making me on top.

 _"Round 2, love?"_ he seductively said. I shake my head as I feel drowsy. He rub my back as I slowly fell asleep on top of him.


	8. Chapter 8

_And even though I really love you  
I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to  
It'll all get better in time _

**Freya's POV**

Its already 2am and here I am driving through the dark streets of London. Lucien would be furious when he found out that I went outside alone but I need to do this alone. Luckily, I arrive safety in Althea's club. I went out of the car and knock on her door. Few minutes passed, the door open to reveal a sleepy Althea. I don't particularly like her with her secret love with Lucien but she is the only one I know here.

 _ **"Freya? What are you doing here? Its 2:30 in the morning."**_ She said rubbing her eyes. Althea let me inside and prepared a two cups of coffee for us. As she handed me my coffee, she patiently waited for me to talk.

 _ **"I need you help. I know I've been a bitch to you but you are the only one who can help me."**_  
 _ **"What is it? Does Lucien knows you are here?"**_ I shake my head and she sighed.

 _ **"Of course he doesn't know. If he knew then he would also be here. He is like your shadow, always behind you everywhere you go. Lucien asked me to put down the restriction on you but when he founds about this, you will be bound again in that penthouse."**_ she explained. I sip on my coffee and exhaled.

 _ **"I need you to perform a cloaking spell."**_ I bluntly said she looked at me confused.

 _ **"For what? I mean you can perform one yourself. You are more powerful than I am."**_ she curiously asked.

 _ **"I can't overuse my power, Althea, especially now in my condition."**_ I explained. She looked at me with wide eyes then look at my stomach.

 _ **"You're pregnant? How can that be? Lucien is a vampire! This is impossible!"**_ she exclaim. I roll my eyes and cross my arms over my chest.

 _ **"Even I don't know the answer to that. However, my family is a bit lucky with loopholes. My brother have a beautiful miraculous baby girl which is very much unexpected. Which lead us back to my request. This spell is not an ordinary spell, Althea."**_

 _ **"I know. Why do you have to cloak your child? Are you gonna hide it from Lucien? Its his child as well."**_

 _ **"I'm hiding my child from Luke. I can't endanger my child especially with his stupid club. As for Lucien, I really don't know how to tell him about this. I'm afraid of his reaction."**_ I sadly explained. Althea hold my hand and smiled at me.

 _ **"Trust me, Lucien will be happy. Its unexpected indeed but a child would really complete him especially you are the mother."**_

 _ **"You are brave for accepting the situation. I know how much you love Lucien."**_ She smiled bitterly.

 _ **"He can't love me the way he loves you, Freya. I see the way he looks at you. Like you are his world. I don't want to ruin that. I guess I have to let go for him to be truly happy. With his child in your womb, I guess I'm truly defeated."**_ she explained then walk out then I followed her. I gave her the spell and she prepare everything needed for the spell. I looked at my phone and I saw 10 missed calls from Lucien. Damn it! He's awake.

 _ **"Can you perform it a bit faster? Because any minute now a furious Lucien will burst through your door."**_ she giggled then proceed in performing the spell. I felt the spell as she finished it. I mouthed a thank you to her then quickly run towards the exit. As I exit her club, I saw Luke leaning against the car smirking at me. This is not good. He walk towards me and stopped in front of me.

 _ **"How lovely to see you outside that hideous penthouse,love. Lucien would not be please to see you all alone in the streets of London. "**_ I glare at him.

 _ **"Get away from me, Luke!"**_ I break his neck using my magic and run. Walking around the dark streets of London is not really a wise thing to do especially when numerous vampires are looking at you. When I saw them looking at me intently, I run as fast as I could until I collapsed in hard body.

 _ **"Oh god! Freya! Where the hell have you been?"**_ Lucien worriedly asked assisting me to stand up. I hugged him tightly.

 _ **"You should know better than to leave your beautiful lady running around, Lucien."**_ A man said.

 _ **"You better not hurt her or I will kill you!"**_ Lucien threatens hugging me close to his body. Then someone clapped. We saw Luke clapping and smiling at us.

 _ **"I was this close to taking her, Lucien but your girlfriend broke my neck. Maybe I underestimated her powers. You better guard her well, Castle or you would never see her again. "**_ With that Luke and his minions left. Lucien vamp speed us back to the penthouse.

 _ **"I'm pregnant."**_ I bluntly said not looking at him.

 _ **"What?! Who's the father?!"**_ He yelled and I look at him at disbelief.

 _ **"What the hell Lucien! I never had sex with anyone but you! God! You are so unbelievable!"**_

 _ **"You were with Rebekah for the past week and you don't even come home here. Maybe you met some random guy on the club and have sex with him!"**_ I slapped him hard in the face. My tears are already flowing down my cheeks.

 _ **"How could you say that to me?! Maybe I flirted with Luke but I was drunk back then! How could you think that I would cheat on you, Lucien! If you don't want the child then might as well leave me alone from now on because we are done."**_ I yelled as I walk away and slam the front door of his penthouse. I enter the elevator and cried hard on the floor. As soon as I got out of the elevator, I immediately called Rebekah to pick me up. Few minutes passed, Rebekah arrived and I hugged her tightly crying on her shoulders. She guided me to the car and as soon as we are both inside the car, I saw Lucien running towards us. Rebekah started the engine and drive away. The rain started to pour but Lucien still follow us running towards the car.

 _ **"Freya, please, I'm sorry. Please,love don't leave me."**_ He knock on the window but I ignore him. Rebekah look at me hoping I would pay attention to Lucien but I didn't. Lucien is already wet from the rain and still knocking on my window.

 _ **"Drive faster, sister"**_ I coldly said. Rebekah obeyed and drive fast. I look at the side mirror to see Lucien kneeling on the highway as the rain continues to pour down. I tear slip on my eye and I quickly wipe it.

 _ **"You shouldn't have done that, Freya."**_ I look at Rebekah.

 _ **"He accused me of something I didn't do. It pains me to leave him but what his words is much more painful."**_ I explained. Rebekah sighed.

 _ **"Maybe you need the space away from him but don't completely close your doors for reconciliation. No matter what you do, that child is the product of your love for one another. You will always be connected, Freya."**_ I sighed and close my eyes hoping the pain would go away.


	9. Chapter 9

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing ...What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you? ...I'm falling to pieces_

 **Freya's POV**

Days turns to weeks then a month. One month of morning sickness, sudden cravings, late night crying sessions and a baby bump. Looking at myself in the mirror, I can clearly see my baby bump and utter sadness in my eyes. Rebekah would always scold me from my continuous late night crying session because it would be bad for the baby. Although I can't help but cry about everything that had happened. It happened with just a blink of an eye. I hardly smile or rather I never smile or laugh which makes Rebekah more frustrated with me. My thoughts were cut off when Rebekah entered the room. I put down my shirt and turn around to look at her.

 _ **"I see you wake up early today which is good but completely confusing."**_ Rebekah stated. I saw her holding a basket of fruits specifically strawberries. I have this certain cravings about strawberries and I can eat them for the whole day.

 _ **"Where did that come from?"**_ I curiously asked. She smiled at me putting the basket on the bed.

 _ **"Who else, Freya. You know, Lucien is very consistent in bringing food and other things you need for this pregnancy. Maybe you should talk to him."**_ I pick one strawberry and eat it. Since the day I left, he constantly visit me here although Rebekah is the one facing him. He is always bringing foods that I crave which Rebekah told him to buy and other gifts. As for Luke, he suddenly stopped sending gifts or he just doesn't know where I live.

 _ **"Did he told you to tell me that?"**_ I said chewing my basket of strawberries. Rebekah rolled her eyes and cross her arms around her chest.

 _ **"Give him a chance to prove himself again, sister. He is very much in guilt and sadness just like you."**_ I shake my head.

 _ **"No."**_ Rebekah raised her hands in frustration.

 _ **"You are one stubborn pregnant lady! If you don't want to talk then maybe you should at least show yourself to him. He deserve to know the well-being of the child."**_ Rebekah walk out of the room as I continue to eat. I remove my shoes and slowly went downstairs to listen to their conversation downstairs.

 _ **"Sorry, Lucien. She just won't get out of the bloody room of hers! Maybe next time I can convince her more."**_ I heard Rebekah said.

 _ **"Its fine, Rebekah. I messed up big time and I guess unable to see her is my punishment."**_ Lucien replied.

 _ **"How is she? Is she still having morning sickness?"**_ Lucien worriedly asked

 _ **"Her morning sickness is getting worse everyday. I'm a bit worried about it. If only you could see her, her baby bump is the showing a bit."**_

 **"If only I could."** Lucien sadly said. I back away slowly and silently until I hit a vase which cause it to break into pieces. I accidentally step on one shard.

 _ **"Awww!"**_ I yell. Rebekah and Lucien immediately vamp speed to where I am. Lucien immediately carried me to the couch of the living room and inspect the feet. He looks awful. He looks like he haven't sleep for days. Although he is still the same man I fell in love. Then a cough brought me back to the reality. I look at Rebekah and she smirked at me. Rebekah handed Lucien the first aid kit.

 _ **"How is it? Is the cut deep?"**_ Rebekah asked Lucien. Lucien clean the wound and seal it with a medical plaster then slowly put my feet down.

 _ **"Nothing Freya can't handle."**_ he flirted then winked at me. I roll my eyes at him. He took the sit beside the couch I'm in. He is staring at my baby bump.

 _ **"What the hell are you doing without your shoes,Freya?"**_ Rebekah asked.

 _ **"Nothing."**_ I shrugged

 _ **"Obviously, you are eavesdropping, sister. You are not a very good liar."**_

 _ **"Seriously, Rebekah? I'm hungry. That's why. I'm going to the kitchen."**_ I defended as I stand up but Lucien carried me towards the kitchen. I push him away.

 _ **"Don't touch me!"**_ I shouted at him. He back away from me.

 _ **"Yeah right, Freya. You missed him so might as well savor your moment now."**_ Rebekah teased. She handed me my oatmeal and milk. I throw an apple at her hitting the back of her head.

 _ **"Bloody hell! Could you please tell your girlfriend-"**_ I cut her off.

 _ **"Ex-girlfriend, sister."**_ I stated as I eat my meal.

 _ **"You and your pride. What do I got the feeling that I'm living with Niklaus?"**_ Rebekah sarcastically said. Lucien sit on the stool far away from me. Obviously, he is observing me.

 _ **"He is my brother, after all. I kinda missed him. Of course, Elijah, Hayley and little Hope."**_

 _ **"Lucien, would you care to share something?"**_ Rebekah said looking at Lucien. I look at him as well his eyes are directly focused on me.

 _ **"I'd rather observe the woman carrying my child than bicker with you."**_ I glare at him but the bastard smiled at me.

 _ **"I thought you doubt that its yours, Mr. Castle."**_ I sarcastically said.

 _ **"Maybe I was wrong. I was shock at your sudden revelation, Ms. Mikaelson. "**_

 _ **"Then what made you realize that? A sudden hit in the head or did the rain affected that brain of yours that morning?"**_ I turn to him crossing my arms over my chest. He smirked.

 _ **"Both actually. Running on a human speed is quite exhausting especially when the car you are chasing is driving faster than the lightning."**_

 _ **"No one told you to follow. You decided that yourself."**_

 _ **"You're right. I decided about it myself and for you. I was stupid, Freya. I shouldn't said those words to you."**_ he pleadingly said.

 _ **"Too late for that, Lucien. You can find yourself out of my house and don't ever come back. I don't need you."**_ I harshly said walking away from him. I slam the door of my bedroom and lay down on the bed. I face palm myself for being such a bitch at Lucien. My door open to reveal a furious Rebekah.

 _ **"What the hell was that about? I told you to talk to him not rant about that! You are pushing away the man who loves you the most, Freya! You don't know how much he wanted to see you or even touch you! How can you be so insensitive! Guilt is already eating him and now you just made it worse by saying you don't need him! You let go of a man who truly loves you, sister. Don't come running to me crying when he found someone else to love."**_ With that, Rebekah slam the door of my bedroom. Leaving me with the guilt of my stubbornness.


	10. Chapter 10

_Cause, baby, we don't have to fight_  
 _And I don't want this love to feel like a battlefield_

 **Lucien's POV**

She doesn't need me. A statement that hurts the most. Ever since Freya told me that, I didn't bother visiting her or bring her gifts. She clearly just told me that she doesn't want anything to do with anymore. That everything we've through means nothing to her. Maybe meeting her was a mistake. Falling in love with her much worse. Although every time I try to hold back my feelings for her, I can't especially now that our child is growing inside her which makes it more complicated. Every night I would go to different clubs partying, drinking and feeding on different women. This used to be my life but Freya changed that when she came into my life and crash down my defenses for love.

 _ **"Lucien, we need to talk."**_ Althea sternly said looking at me. I untangle myself from the ladies beside me and follow her inside the kitchen. A hard slap from her caught me off guard.

 _ **"What the hell!"**_ I yelled.

 _ **"Yes, Lucien. What the hell! You were supposed to be with Freya caring for her not partying every night and feeding on different women! What kind of father are you?! Is that how you want your child to know you?!"**_ Althea yelled.

 _ **"So I'm still the bad one. Every fucking time, its all my fault! I was the one pushing myself back to her but what did she did? She push me away and told me she doesn't need me! Could you blame me for acting this way,love? That vixen really mess up my life!"**_ I yelled at her.

 _ **"You are unbelievable, Lucien. Of course, she will push you away after what you said to her!" I laugh sarcastically.**_

 _ **"Guilt was eating me alive for the past month, Althea. Isn't that enough for my torment? I can't touch nor see her for the past month and I bare it all by myself! She is clearly doesn't want me anymore, love. Might as well move on."**_

 _ **"Lucien, please. Just hear me out. Freya won't be happy about what you are doing right now."**_

 _ **"Do I look like I care, love? I don't. I'm done being a lovesick puppy following her every time. If she doesn't want me, then so be it."**_ I walk out of the room and went back to the ladies.

 _ **"Trouble in paradise, I assume?"**_ Luke asked sitting in front of me.

 _ **"No more paradise. Just one hell of a life."**_ I coldly replied.

 _ **"Oh, I see. Since the lovely Freya is single, I can get her now easily."**_ Luke smirked.

 _ **"Do what you want. I don't care."**_

 _ **"Don't come crying when you see Freya happy with me, my friend."**_ Luke walk away still smirking. I just realized what I've done. I've endanger Freya and my child in the hands of Luke. I immediately stand up and walk out of the club. I enter my car and immediately speed away towards their home. As I went out of the car, I saw Freya's room lights are on. Its already dawn, why is she still awake? I let myself in and push the door open. In an instant, Rebekah grab my throat and snarl at me.

 _ **"Do you realize even realize the time, Lucien? Why are you here?"**_ Rebekah asked letting go of my neck.

 _ **"I need to be here. I have to protect her against Luke whether she likes it or not."**_

 _ **"You're drunk. I heard you are partying every night. Happy single life?"**_ Rebekah sarcastically said.

 _ **"My life is a mess without her, Rebekah. Would you please stop scolding at me because I heard enough from Althea! Where is she?"**_

 _ **"In her room. She can't sleep. You should try to get her to sleep. Its bad for the baby."**_ I vamp speed towards the room just to see her near the window.

 _ **"Freya."**_ I called. She looked at me with tears on her eyes. In an instant, she run towards me and hugged me tightly.

 _ **"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I need you, Lucien."**_ Freya sob in my shoulder. I rub her back as I savor the moment of her close to me. Its been a long time since I last hugged her.

 _ **"And I need you too. I'm sorry for everything. I know-"**_ she cut me off by kissing me passionately. I miss her, her kisses, her hug, her smile, her laugh and just everything about her. She pulled me closer to her placing her arms around my neck. I can feel her baby bump which cause me to smile in between kisses. I insert my tongue inside her mouth as we start to fight for dominance and I let her. She pulled away and press her forehead in mine with her eyes close.

 _ **"I love you, Lucien. You still love me right?"**_ she sadly asked.

 _ **"Let me show you how much I love and miss you, Mo gra'"**_ I close the door of her bedroom and lock it then gently lay her down on the bed. We make out until we find ourselves naked. I try to be gently as possible as I can considering the bump on her stomach. That night, we made love and reconcile once again.

 **Freya's POV**

I wake up feeling really nice. Its the first time for the past two months that I didn't run towards the bathroom and throw up all the contents of my stomach. I guess the baby was waiting for him all this time. Speaking of the devil himself, he is nowhere to be found. I stand up and grab my scattered clothes on the floor. As I climb down the stairs, I smell something delicious coming from the kitchen.

 _ **"Good morning, sister. What are you cooking?"**_ I asked walking straight to the refrigerator. I felt a pair of arms around my waist.

 _ **"Good morning, sweetheart."**_ a voice whispered. I moan feeling his hot breathe in my ear.

 _ **"And good morning to me as well. Although I still find it creepy with the two of you cuddling and making out but I'm honestly happy about your reconciliation."**_ Rebekah cut in. I push Lucien away and sit in the stool beside Rebekah. Lucien handed us breakfast and sit on the stool opposite of mine.

 _ **"You know, sister. I didn't know you were quite a screamer, that is until last night."**_ Rebekah teased. I glare at her while Lucien laughed.

 _ **"Not just a screamer, Rebekah. A feisty one in bed too."**_ Lucien added still laughing at Rebekah's remark earlier. This time, Rebekah laughed.

 _ **"You do enjoy this, don't you?"**_ I sarcastically said to Lucien.

 _ **"Of course, especially last night."**_ He smirked while Rebekah is still laughing.

 _ **"You two are seriously unbelievable."**_

 _ **"Oh come on, Freya. Its been a long time since I last saw you happy. Besides, your not-so-ex boyfriend here is the one making you smile."**_ I laughed at Rebekah's remark.

 _ **"I miss that."**_ Lucien simply said. I look at him confused.

 _ **"Your laugh and your beautiful smile, love. Two months without it really mess me up."**_ I walk towards him and kiss him on his lips.

 _ **"I'm going out, this is too much too handle."**_ Rebekah complained walking out of the kitchen. We both laugh. We are now staring at each other as he trace my face with his finger.

 _ **"I told Luke we broke up."**_ Lucien stated.

 _ **"Oh."**_ was my only reaction and back away from him. I honestly don't know the status of our relationship right now. He grab my arm and pull me towards him.

 _ **"Please tell me that you will take me back, love. Please tell me that you are mine again."**_

 _ **"I'm yours."**_ I whispered in his ears tightly holding him close to me. He kissed my shoulder.

 _ **"Good because I don't like sharing what's mine especially with our little angel inside."**_ he said touching my baby bump. He crouch down and place his head on my tummy.

 _ **"Hey there, buddy. Daddy's finally here. I will take care of you and your mommy. I will protect you just as much as I protected your mommy. Can't wait to see you."**_ Lucien whispered in my stomach. I smiled seeing him like this with our child. He looked up and smiled at me.

 _ **"I love you, Mr. Castle."**_ I said lovingly. He stand up and kissed my forehead.

 _ **"How I miss that statement,love. I love you too, my love."**_ he smiled at me and we hugged each other tightly as if we never wanted to let go.


	11. Chapter 11

_'m so into you, I can barely breathe  
And all I wanna do is to fall in deep  
But close ain't close enough 'til we cross the line, baby_

 **Freya's POV**

Its been two days since Lucien and I reconcile. He never fail to amaze every single day. Lucien would always cook breakfast, give everything I need and give me random gifts which is totally not needed. However our happy days didn't last long when I receive an invitation to a ball hosted by Luke, the madman himself. Lucien tried to shred the invitation but Rebekah insisted him not to. Rebekah said that it would be best to show up in this ball to avoid suspicion. We are now preparing for the ball, of course, Rebekah made sure we look exquisite although she forget one tiny little problem.

 _"Rebekah! It won't fit!"_ I shouted. Rebekah is helping me getting dress but my baby bump is obviously getting in the way.

 _"Then what the bloody hell would you wear in the ball now, sister? Your little monster is such a buzzkill."_ Rebekah complained. I glare at her.

 _"Good thing, I have the perfect dress for my perfect little witch."_ Lucien said holding up a Gothic black lace half sleeve dress.

 _"Do you honestly believe it would fit me?"_ I irritably asked. He walk towards me and handed me the dress.

 _"I know your body better than you do, love. Don't worry about your bump. It would be hidden perfectly."_ I sighed and put on the dress Lucien gave me. Miraculously it really fit me perfectly. I look at Lucien and he winked at me. Rebekah rolled her eyes.

 _"Come on, lovebirds. Time to show them who they are messing with."_ Rebekah said. Lucien assisted me in going down the stairs especially when I'm wearing a 5 inches heels. As we drive towards Luke's estate where the ball is being held, Rebekah won't stop looking at me.

 _"Rebekah, why are you staring at me like that?"_ I asked.

 _"I'm just a bit worried about you, Freya. We are entering the lion's den for god's sake! I just don't want you to be hurt."_ Rebekah explained. I smiled at her.

 _"Don't worry, I made sure that they won't even notice that I'm carrying a child. So nothing to worry about."_

 _"We're here."_ Lucien said as we saw a glamorous house. We went out of the car and walk towards the entrance of the house. Lucien grip on my waist tightly.

 _"Just stay close to me, love. Luke is clearly up to something and I'm gonna find it out."_ I nodded. As we enter, all eyes are focused on us or rather on Rebekah.

 _"Well, well, well, I didn't expect to see you here, Rebekah."_ a woman said glaring at Rebekah.

 _"Likewise, Diana. Its been what? A century. You must have move on by now."_ Rebekah offered her a sarcastic smile.

 _"I'm gonna-"_ a voice cut her off

 _"ENOUGH! No violence tonight. Its a party! Let's all enjoy and have fun!"_ Luke yelled. His eyes are directed towards me as he speak.

 _"Let us all welcome, my very special guests! Two members of the Mikaelson family is here to bless us with their presence and of course Lucien Castle."_ Luke added smirking at me. Rebekah just scoff and went straight to the bar. Lucien is not leaving my side as Luke approach us.

 _"I thought you two are over? Here I thought I can have you to myself but Lucien decided to grab you once again. Oh well, I will have you one way or another, sweet Freya. For now, a dance with you would be lovely."_ Luke said offering his hand to me. I take his hand and look at Lucien. He grab my arm.

 _"No, Freya. What are you doing?"_ Lucien worriedly asked. I smile at him.

 _"Its just a dance, love. I'll be back,promise."_ I calmly said. He remove his grip on my arm and let Luke take me on the dance floor. Luke pulled me closer by my waist as I put my left hand on his shoulder and the other on his hand.

 _"You look lovely tonight, Freya. Are you trying to impress me?"_ he teased.

 _"No. Why would I do that?"_

 _"Oh come on, love. We dance before and I really had the impression that you like me as well."_ I roll my eyes at him. He pull me closer to him and I can feel his hot breath on my neck. Then all of a sudden, Luke was thrown across the room. Everyone went silent.

 _"Don't you dare touch what's mine!"_ Lucien yelled. I felt Rebekah's hand on my arm ready to attack. We heard Luke's laugh echoed across the room. He is now approaching us as he clap his hands.

 _"What a spectacular move, Lucien. You don't scare me even a slightest bit. So what if you have an original on your side when I have an army! Quite frankly you are in my territory and obviously you are outnumbered."_ Luke said. Lucien attacked him which leaves us with his minions. One by one they attack us. Rebekah is trying her best to defend me but its no use they are too many of them. I looked at Lucien and saw him fighting Luke and Rebekah look distress in handling Luke's minions. I used my magic to break their necks simultaneously and they all fall down unconscious on the floor. Rebekah looked at me and I collapsed in her arms feeling weak. Lucien immediately went beside me with a worried look on his face. I look down and saw blood on my legs.

 _"We have to go. NOW!"_ Rebekah yelled. Lucien carried me bridal style as we exit Luke's estate. Rebekah drive back to the house as fast as she can. I can see tears running down her face.

 _"The baby..."_ I weakly said looking at Lucien.

 _"Is going to be fine. Just keep your eyes open, love. We are almost there. "_ Lucien said holding tightly on my hand. I can still feel the blood flowing down my legs.I can feel myself slowly drifting. Then everything went black.


	12. Chapter 12

_very inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find_  
 _Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire_

**Freya's POV**

 _I open my eyes and saw myself laying on the bed. Instinctively, I put my hand on my tummy to feel my baby but I found none._

 _"Lucien! Rebekah!" I yelled searching every room of the house yet they were nowhere to be found. I collapse on the floor crying. Then I felt a little hand touching my face. I look up and saw a beautiful baby boy smiling at me. He is a complete mini Lucien. Could he be? I touch his hand on my cheek._

 _"Mommy, why are you crying? Daddy said I should watch over you while you sleep." I smiled at him and carry and hug him in my arms._

 _"Mommy's fine. I thought I lost you." I sadly said hugging him tightly in my arms._

 _"I will always protect you, mommy." he whispered._

Gasping for air as I wake up and find myself in my room once again. Lucien is sleeping soundly on the couch inside my room. Is that a dream? Did I lost my baby? What the hell happened? 

_**"Good morning. I see you are already awake."**_ Althea said entering my room with a tray in her hands. I look at her confused. She place the tray on the table and sit on the edge of the bed.

 _ **"How long have I been out?"**_ I asked.

 _"_ _ **2 days. They called me that night and ask for my help. So here I am helping."**_

 _ **"What happened? Did I lose the baby?"**_

 _ **"You exhausted yourself too much by using your magic, Freya. It caused your bleeding that night. Honestly, I really don't know what to do when I arrived here. Your eyes close, pale face and blood is visible on your legs. Rebekah was already crying so hard and blaming herself but Lucien calm her down. In short, we don't know what to do. You heart stop beating and so did the heartbeat of your child. Rebekah decided to clean you up and dress you while Lucien is still frozen shock. As we lay you here on your bed, Rebekah heard your heart beating simultaneously a tiny heartbeat was heard as well. We all concluded that your child healed you, Freya. It took a few hours for us to realize that conclusion."**_ Althea explained. I touch my stomach and feel my baby bump. Lucien groan as he open his eyes.

 _ **"Freya?"**_ he immediately hugged me and kiss my forehead. We were both caught up in the moment that we didn't realize that Althea is already gone in the room. Lucien kissed me passionately on my lips then pulled away instantly.

 _ **"Our child is strong, love. He healed you. I thought for a second I lost the both of you back there. God! I would be in a killing spree if that happened."**_ Lucien said.

 _ **"I dreamed of him, Lucien. He told me that he will always protect me."**_

 _ **"Really, love? I guess he is indeed special. Frankly, he was made by a handsome ancient vampire and a thousand year old powerful witch."**_

 _ **"Although, I really don't like how he looks like. He is a mini you."**_ I tease him. He glare at me. I laugh at his reaction and kiss his cheeks.

 _ **"Just joking. Of course, I love him no matter what. This means that I love him more than I love you now, love."**_ He frown. Looking at Lucien is like I'm already looking at my son.

 _ **"Stop staring, love."**_ he said.

 _ **"You have to get used to it since staring at you is like staring at him as well."**_ I explained. He stand up and place the tray that Althea brought on my lap.

 _ **"Breakfast for my queen and my handsome prince."**_ Lucien lovingly said. I roll my eyes at him and started eating. Up until now I still can't get used to seeing Lucien being sweet and cuddly. Or maybe I just miss seeing him with his arrogant, selfish and full of himself kind of attitude. He did changed a lot since we fall in love with each other, even more right now that I'm carrying his miraculous gifted child inside my womb. Love is not for the weak and it will not make you weak. I also observed that on my brother, Niklaus. He may deny it but Cami made him feel loved but Lucien took that away from him. I guess my family's approval on Lucien will never happen except for Rebekah of course.

 _ **"You are spacing out, love."**_ Lucien said waving his hand on my face.

 _ **"I was thinking about how would I tell my family about me, about us and about the baby. I know they will not approve of our relationship but I'm hoping that my child could meet them someday."**_ Lucien sighed and touch my stomach.

 _ **"He will but not now, love. Thinks are very much complicated. With Luke lurking around London ready to strike back, we need to focus on that problem before them. Surely, they would love seeing you carrying him in New Orleans but it doesn't include me. Niklaus may have asked for my help but I know he still despise me for what I did to Cami."**_ Lucien explained. I can feel that he is still adjusting to his new life with me. The guilt is eating him alive for everything he did in the past. I've been selfish enough for thinking about my feelings when Lucien is suffering from all of it.

 _ **"I'm sorry, Lucien."**_ he looked at me confused.

 _ **"For what exactly, love?"**_

 _ **"For everything. I was so selfish for thinking about my own feelings when here you are still in pain from the events in the past. I was not a good partner to you, Lucien but you still love me whatever mess I bring to you. I don't know why you have to stick up with someone like me."**_ I said. He peck me on my lips and smile at me. This is what I love about him. Whenever I feel upset or sad, he will hold me, kiss me and genuinely smile at me. It makes me fall in love with him even more.

 _ **"You are not selfish, Freya. You are the most selfless person I ever know. I bet you didn't know that because you always look up for the feelings and well-being of others than yours. You even died because you are selfless enough to give a new life to me. Maybe I should be the one apologizing to you. We both know what I did and yet you still choose to love me. Honestly, you are the best thing that ever happen to me, Freya Mikaelson. Unexpected arrival indeed."**_

 _ **"Touching but I need to talk to my sister alone."**_ Rebekah cut in. Lucien walk out of the room and leave me with Rebekah. She was about to talk but I cut her in.

 _ **"If you are here to apologize about what happened, don't. Its not your fault, Rebekah. We all agreed to go there and Luke is completely insane for moving against us. So don't help a grudge against yourself because none of it is your fault."**_ I explained.

 _ **"Its not about that, Freya. Although thank you for making me feel better by saying those words. It is about Vincent."**_ I looked at her confused.

 _ **"What about him?"**_ I curiously asked.

 _ **"Apparently, he confessed to Elijah about your resurrection. I don't why would he do that or Elijah just tortured it out of him."**_ I look at her shocked.

 _ **"What?! So they know that I'm alive?!"**_ I exclaimed.

 _ **"No. Not exactly all of them. Just Elijah and he is planning to visit here. To see you and of course the baby."**_

 _ **"You told him about the baby?"**_

 _ **"I did. He called me a few minutes ago. He gave me his word that he wouldn't tell Niklaus or anyone about it. I trust Elijah more than Niklaus, sister. We need him right now, Freya."**_ I sighed and hold her hand.

 _ **"Fine. There is nothing I can about it. Elijah is very much persistent. However if he tries something on Lucien. I would not hesitate to kick him out."**_ Rebekah laugh at my remark. I stand up and we both walk out of the room. Rebekah assisted me down the stairs. I froze when I saw Elijah standing in front of me smiling.

 _ **"Hello, sister."**_


	13. Chapter 13

_Closing in closer to you_  
 _This could take all night_  
 _Caving and crumbling on your_  
 _Hips, your lips, they're mine_

 **Freya's POV**

As soon as Elijah greeted me, I run towards him and hug him tightly. He hugged me back and caress my hair. Seeing Elijah again, I can feel relief within me. I know I lied to him and all people back in New Orleans but I know he would try understand the reason behind it. After all, we are the closest of all the siblings.

 _ **"I missed you, Elijah. I'm sorry for not telling you about me being alive again but its rather a personal choice."**_ I explained as I let go of the hug and face him.

 _ **"I missed you too, sister. We all do. We were devastated by your sudden death. Niklaus is very much affected above all of us."**_ I look at him in disbelief. Seriously? Niklaus?

 _ **"Seriously? I mean Niklaus and I are not very much fond of each other before I die, Elijah. He hates me."**_

 _ **"Niklaus have a very strange way to express his concern for everyone, Freya."**_ he said as he look down on my bump. He smiled at me.

 _ **"I see, we have another addition to the family."**_ I smiled at him then I felt Rebekah's hand on my shoulder.

 _ **"Isn't it lovely,brother? Our sister is finally having the family she always wanted. Although what's being a Mikaelson without an enemy lurking anywhere."**_ Rebekah said. Elijah look at Rebekah confused.

 _ **"Apparently, Luke Parker is stalking or rather obsessed with our sister. He already made a point two days ago by luring us into this party at his estate."**_ Rebekah explained. In an instant Elijah's face turn from confuse to anger.

 _ **"Ah yes. The mighty Luke and his little minions of London. Why am I not surprise to hear that? He have always been eager to be one of us."**_ Now, its my time to get confuse as I look at them. I cross my arms over my chest.

 _ **"Would you mind telling me what the hell are you talking about? Its seems to me that you have encountered Luke before."**_

 _ **"They did, love. A century ago after they flee New Orleans. Luke has been obsessed with them ever since."**_ Lucien explained as he enter the living room. He walk towards me and kiss mg forehead before facing Elijah.

 _ **"Why am I the last one to know about this? I barely know him but you all know him."**_ I irritably said. Lucien intertwine his hands with mine and rubbing the back of it.

 _ **"Lucien Castle. I instantly get suspicious when you declined Niklaus offer. "**_

 _ **"Wait a minute! What offer? Lucien, what is Elijah talking about?"**_ I irritably said letting go of Lucien hand.

 _ **"Look love, its not what you think okay? Your brother called me for help in exchange for my freedom. It means that I can go back to New Orleans without him decapitating my head. He is furious that you died because of me, that's all love."**_ Lucien nervously explained. I never seen Lucien so nervous like this or maybe is just afraid that I would leave him again because of that stupid offer.

 **"Now I know why you declined it."** Elijah stated looking sternly at Lucien.

 _ **"Bloody hell! Let's just focus on that obsessed bastard! He nearly killed us and now we need a plan to end his idiocy."**_ Rebekah exclaimed

 _ **"Yeah, you're right. But first I need air."**_ I said walking out of the room. I went to the garden and sit near the pool to relax myself a bit. Lucien and Elijah is clashing already and I don't know how much I can take of it for the incoming days.

 **Lucien's POV**

After Freya walk out of the room, Rebekah dragged us to the office room and close the door. She pretty much pissed off.

 **"Seriously?! Enough bickering between the two of you! Freya and the baby nearly died two days ago and I don't want the two of you stressing her out because of your unfinished business. We have bigger problem here and that is Luke."** Rebekah scolded. She's right. Freya is very fragile now and I don't want to have a repeat on what happened two days ago. So now I will kill that bastard for it.

 _ **"Luke has an army and we only have each other for defense. Even though you two are originals, we are still outnumbered."**_ I explained

 _ **"We have the Strix on our side, Lucien. They are much powerful than Luke's pathetic club. Although we have to know his weakness so we can attack him before he attack us. We can't let him anywhere near Freya."**_ Rebekah said. Elijah and I both nodded at her. Weakness? I have known him for centuries but I certainly doesn't know any weakness of him except a wooden stake on his heart. Then all of a sudden, my phone rings. I pull it out of my pocket and look at the caller id.

 _ **"The devil himself is calling from hell."**_ I sarcastically said as I press the answer button.

 _ **"What do you want, Luke? Another broken neck perhaps?"**_ He laughed on the other line. I swear this guy is a lunatic.

 _ **"I'm impressed on how Freya easily did that. Makes me more interested on her. By the way, do you seriously need to call another back up? Another original vampire on my territory. We are going to have so much fun then!"**_ Luke said. Then Elijah grab my phone.

 _ **"What do you want from my sister, Luke? It so unlikely you to be so interested on someone like Freya."**_ Elijah sternly said

 _ **"Nice talking to you again, Elijah. Its been a long time. Your sister is very interesting indeed. I mean seriously? She is gorgeous and beyond powerful. Who can't be attracted to her? "**_

 _ **"This is not a mere attraction. You have another motive that concerns my sister."**_ Elijah said.

 _ **"Very clever, Elijah. Yes, I need Freya to do something for me. Only a powerful witch can do that spell and basically she is the most powerful witch alive right now."**_ Luke explained. What the hell? Freya can't do magic now if Luke get his hands on her then most likely Freya and the baby would die from over exhaustion on magic.

 _ **"I spilled enough of my plans to you so I have to go. Goodbye."**_ Luke ended the call. Elijah handed me back my phone.

 _ **"He wants to resurrect her sister. "**_ Elijah stated. Rebekah and I look at him.

 _ **"He can't do that, Elijah. The other side is no longer existing which means any spirit from it are gone including Luke's sister."**_ Rebekah said

 _ **"He can. A dark and powerful spell can bring back any spirit from the dead. That's why he needs me. I can easily tap on that dark magic and perform the spell."**_ Freya said entering the room.

 _ **"You can't do that spell Freya. With or without the child inside you, that spell can kill you either way. Its too risky to perform."**_ Elijah explained.

 _ **"Its an eye for an eye, brother. Nik killed his sister and now he wants Freya to do that spell in order to kill her in the process. He wants revenge."**_ Rebekah stated. I instantly put my arms around Freya protectively. She can't die and neither can my child. I will kill anyone who dares try to lay a finger on her including Luke.

 _ **"This time no one will die from our side. We will kill anyone who tries to harm our sister. I will call the rest of the Strix to fly here in London."**_ Elijah said walking out of the room. Rebekah instantly went in Freya's side.

 _ **"Don't do anything stupid now, sister. You will not only endanger your life but also the life of your child. No harm will come to you. I promise you that, Freya."**_ Rebekah said holding on Freya's hand. Freya smiled at her. Rebekah walk out of the room leaving us alone. I lift Freya's face and make her look at me.

 _ **"Promise me you wouldn't do anything reckless now, love. I can't bare losing you again especially now that our child's life is also affected. Please, I beg of you, Freya. Not this time okay?"**_ I pleadingly said to Freya. She look at me teary eyed. I know that look all to well. Its the look she gave me before she stab herself. Now I need to guard her 24/7 before she thinks something stupid again.

 _ **"I promise. I'm just worried about you, Rebekah, Elijah and our baby. Luke will do anything to get me."**_ I hugged her tightly and kiss her hair. We've been together for months and I clearly know when is lying to me. Right now, she is.


	14. Chapter 14

_It was then that I realized_  
 _That forever was in your eyes_

**Freya's POV**

Lucien, Rebekah and Elijah are working non-stop on the plan regarding Luke. Few Strix members already flew here in London to protect us. I don't know how Elijah suddenly ordered the Strix to come here but I'm sure Marcel doesn't know that few of his club members are missing. Just like before, Luke keeps sending me gifts and flowers which practically getting Lucien over the edge. These past few days, Lucien is slowly drifting from me and I don't know why. He would just communicate with me for a few minutes then he would just leave which I find confusing and weird.

Looking at myself in the mirror, I can't help but smile.

 _ **"I can't wait to see you in five months, darling. Right now, mommy and daddy have to clear everything out before you come out, little one. So your tiny hands should hold on tight okay? Mommy and daddy will protect you no matter what."**_ I lovingly said as I caress my stomach. Then I felt arms wrap around me securely locking his arms around my stomach.

 _ **"Is mommy being dramatic again,little one? She likes to stress herself out. Its kinda her hobby lately and daddy is indeed worried."**_ Lucien said. I glare at him in the mirror and he kissed my cheeks.

 _ **"Love, stop stressing yourself out. We got everything figured out. Little one doesn't like you like that."**_ I roll my eyes and lean myself on him. Elijah was the one who invented that "little one" nickname and obviously everyone decided to call him that as well. Lucien turn me around and kiss my lips passionately. I put my arms around his neck while his are firmly locked on my waist. Its been a long time since we've been this intimate and I know he is just resisting himself because of my pregnancy. We are now making out on the bed with me on top of him. I pull out my lips from him and remove my shirt. I was about to kiss him again but he stopped me.

 _ **"What's wrong?"**_ I look at him confused. I'm still straddling him and I can feel the bulge in his pants.

 _ **"We have to stop,love. We can't do this and you know why."**_ He said trying to stand up but I stop him.

 _ **"Lucien, I know you want to. I can feel it. Please,love."**_ I pleadingly said. He sighed and look at me in the eyes. He slowly remove me from him and stand up.

 _ **"Freya, we can't endanger our child. "**_ Lucien sadly said. I stand up from the bed.

 _ **"Endanger? Seriously? Its just sex, Lucien! I know you want to! Damn it!"**_ I yelled at him. He ignore me and walk out of the room. Argh! Stupid vampire! Stupid hormones! I undress myself and went inside the bathroom for a cold shower. I decided to soak in the bath tub for a few minutes. Lucien still infuriates me and I don't want to see him now.

 _ **"Freya?"**_

 _ **"In the bathroom."**_ I replied. Rebekah then open the door and walk towards me.

 _ **"I brought you food. Lucien cooked it for you, sister."**_ Rebekah said. I roll my eyes at the mention of his name. Rebekah laughed at my reaction.

 _ **"He declined you."**_ Rebekah stated. Of course! She heard that probably the whole house heard it.

 _ **"He is being unreasonable! I know he wants to. I can see it in his stupid eyes!"**_ I exclaimed.

 _ **"He is just being protective, Freya. Try to understand that. We all know how much he needs that but right now , he know he can't."**_ Rebekah said. I remove myself from the bath tub and wrap my naked body in a towel.

 _ **"I still hate him. Bring the food with you. I'm not hungry."**_ I said walking back to my room and enter the walk-in closet. I heard the door close meaning Rebekah walk herself out of the room. Walking back to the room, I saw Lucien standing in the middle of the room.

 _ **"Stop being stubborn, Freya. You should eat."**_ Lucien coldly said. I remove the towel on my body and start dressing myself.

 _ **"I will after I dress up so you can see yourself out of my room"**_ I coldly replied as I finish dressing up. I faced him crossing my arms over my chest.

 _ **"Freya, stop this childish behavior. You know how much I wanted to be intimate with you just not right now, love. Things are complicated and we have to ensure first the safety of our child rather than fight over this issue."**_ Lucien explained.

 _ **"Just get the hell out of my room, Lucien."**_ I coldly said. He tried walking towards me but I used my magic to throw him outside of my room and slam the door.

 _ **"Freya! Stop using your damn magic!"**_ Lucien yelled outside the door. I get under the cover of my bed and find myself falling asleep.

 **Lucien's POV**

As soon as I hear Freya's steady breathing, I walk towards her room again to check on her. I know she beyond mad at me for rejecting her. I open her door and saw my beautiful angel sleeping peacefully on her bed. I walk towards her and sit on her bedside.

 _ **"I'm sorry, my love. You don't know how much I wanted you especially when you are standing naked in front of me a while ago. Its just complicated right now, love"**_ I said as I caress her face.

 _ **"You should know better than to reject a woman, Lucien."**_ a voice said. I turn around and saw Rebekah leaning on the door frame.

 _ **"I know. I'm just afraid that I might lose control and hurt her, Rebekah. I don't know what's happening to me. I called Althea but she didn't even know why I can't control my emotions lately. "**_ I explained.

 _ **"You should tell Freya about it then. She has the right to know about it, Lucien."**_

 _ **"I don't know what to do, Rebekah. Luke is not the only danger for her and the child but also me. Telling her would just stress her out and she might do something stupid again. I can't lose her and my child. They are my world now. They are my everything."**_ I said holding Freya's hand. I heard Rebekah sighed.

 _ **"If you don't stop pushing her away then you will definitely lose them. Try and make her understand what you are going through, Lucien. "**_ Rebekah said as she walks away.

 _ **"I will kill Luke in every way possible if he has something to do with what's happening to me now."**_ I said. I lower my head to Freya's stomach and kissed it.

 _ **"Little one, if daddy lose his mind would you protect mommy for me? I know you will do it little one because you promise mommy that in her dream. I would do anything to protect you and mommy even if daddy would die in the process. Just remember that I love you so much my little one.**_ " I sadly said kissing Freya's stomach again and left her room. Now, I think I have to pay a visit a certain lunatic.


	15. Chapter 15

_My only weakness is you_  
 _Only reason is you_

**Freya's POV**

 _I open my eyes to see that I'm in a meadow. Surrounded by beautiful flowers of different kinds. As I stand up, I hear giggles from afar. I followed the sound to see a little boy running around chasing a butterfly._

 _"Hey, little one." I called. He look at me and smiled._

 _"Mommy!" He yelled running towards me. I crouch and hug him as he collided with me. He looks and smells like Lucien. I can't help but smile at that._

 _"Are you happy, mommy? Daddy said I should make you happy every time you are sad." he said. We sat in the ground facing each other._

 _"Of course I am. You are always in here but I don't see your daddy. Where is he?" I asked him. He touch my cheeks using his little hand caressing it like how Lucien do it. He look up the sky._

 _"Daddy's up there, mommy. You told me that he is there along with the angels." He look at me and smiled. I can't speak nor react from what my child said. I just felt my tears flow down my cheeks._

 _"Don't cry mommy. Daddy said you have to be happy even if he is not here. That's why I'm here mommy. I promise daddy that I will be protecting you from the bad guys like he used to do. Daddy loves you so much mommy. I love you as well." I hug him and continue to cry._

 _"I love you both too."_

**"Freya!"** I open my eyes and saw Rebekah with concern look in her face. I sit up and realize that I'm back to my room. It was just a dream but it felt so real.

 _ **"Where's Lucien? I need to find Lucien. Where is he?"**_ I hysterically asked as I get up from the bed and out of the room. I run down the stairs and went inside the kitchen. I saw Elijah and Lucien eating breakfast.

 _ **"Damn you! You are so stupid! Where have you been?!"**_ I angrily said to Lucien. He flashed in front of me and hug me.

 _ **"I'm here,love. Try to relax and breathe. You shouldn't run like that."**_ I hugged him tighter. He tries to get my arms off.

 _ **"Don't let go."**_ I said. He sighed.

 _ **"We have to eat breakfast,love. Little one would be starving right now. "**_ I let him go but he intertwine our hands as he guided me to one of the chair beside him. Rebekah joined us as well.

 _ **"What did you dream of that you are so eager to see Lucien? I mean yesterday you just wanted him gone."**_ Rebekah asked.

 _ **"Little one was in my dream again. He told me that Lucien died. I don't know how or what happened but the dream felt like it real. Like I'm dreaming of the future."**_ I explained. They all looked at me.

 _ **"The child is special. He is giving you a warning."**_ Althea said entering the kitchen.

 _ **"Why is she here?"**_ I asked

 _ **"Althea is helping me with something,love."**_ Lucien explained. I look at him suspiciously.

 _ **"Don't worry, Freya. That moron beside you is too loyal to cheat on you."**_ Althea said rolling her eyes in the process.

 _ **"Back to you said, you are implying that Lucien will die?"**_ Elijah asked.

 _ **"Not exactly. Events in the future can alter if something change in the present. So basically, Lucien should be careful in doing something stupid that will lead him to his death."**_ Althea explained

 _ **"He will not die! I will make sure he doesn't!"**_ I yelled standing up.

 _ **"That's why you're child gave you a warning to prevent it."**_ I walk out of the kitchen and went to the garden. I felt arms around my waist.

 _ **"I'm sorry about yesterday,love. I'm just protecting you."**_ I look at him and kiss his lips. I pull away and smiled at him.

 _ **"You hiding something from me. I can feel it, Lucien. Tell me so I can help."**_ I said.

 _ **"I...Luke made a witch cast a spell on me. My emotions is a bit messy and that's why Althea is here to keep me sane for the time being."**_ he explained.

 _ **"I can reverse that spell. Why didn't you tell me? For how long is this happening?"**_

 _ **"Two weeks. I confronted that bastard last night which confirmed that he really did messed up with my emotions. I don't want you to risk yourself for me,love."**_ I look at him

 _ **"Don't be stubborn, Castle. I don't want the father of my child go insane and die. So I'm reversing that spell."**_

 _ **"Don't do that. Luke made that spell for a reason, sister. We don't know what will happen if you try to reverse it. Its too risky."**_ Elijah explained. I remove Lucien's arms around my waist and walk with Elijah inside the house.

 _ **"I can't let Lucien go insane Elijah!"**_ I scolded him as we enter the living room.

 _ **"We are trying our best to deal with everything,sister. Althea is helping him sort this spell out."**_  
 _ **"Sort? We can't just sort it out,Elijah! Every single day that pass by he will slowly go insane!"**_ I yell at him

 _ **"You have to relax, Freya. We can't solve anything if you keep yelling at Elijah."**_ Althea said holding my shoulder. I remove her hand from shoulder.

 _ **"If you don't do something about it, then I would."**_ I said walking upstairs to the room where I keep my witch stuff.

 _ **"Would you help mommy,little one? We need to fix daddy."**_ I whispered as I touch my baby bump. I lock the door using my magic as I go through the mother's spell book. Good thing, Rebekah bring this book along with my other stuff. Then I found the perfect spell. I check the materials and everything is available except for Lucien's hair. All I have to do is seduce him and pluck a piece of his hair.

 _ **"Let's just pray that your daddy doesn't lose his control when I pull my little stunt on him."**_ I went outside the room and walk towards Lucien's room. We don't sleep together ever since I got pregnant which is frustrating for me. I saw him sitting on a chair near the window while he reads a book.

 _ **"Whatever your planning to do don't do it,love."**_ Lucien stated.

 _ **"I'm not planning anything. Why would you think that?"**_ I innocently said as I enter the room. I walk towards him and straddle him on the chair.

 _ **"You are definitely planning something,love."**_ he smirked. I smile mischievously. He kissed me passionately in which I respond. He started kissing my neck as I moan to the sensation. Lucien carry me towards the bed and gently lay me down. He continue kissing me as I use my magic to lock the door. In a matter of minutes, we found ourselves naked and feeling each other's body intimately. Moans and groans filled the entire room as we reach climax. So much for my plan to just seduce him. I open my eyes to find Lucien sleeping soundly next to me. I remove myself from the bed and pick up my clothes scattered on the floor. I slowly walk towards him and pluck a piece of his hair and walk out of the room.

 _ **"What are you doing?"**_ Althea asked looking suspiciously at me.

 _ **"None of your business."**_ I said walking away. Before I can enter the room, Althea grab my arm forcing me to look at her.

 _ **"Freya,don't. Lucien will go insane if something happened to you and the baby."**_ Althea pleaded. I hastily remove her grip on my arm.

 _ **"I can't lose him."**_ I replied as I enter the room, locking it immediately. I heard Althea calling Lucien. Its now or never Freya. I exhaled and started chanting the spell. There is continuous banging on the door but I ignore it. I scream at the top of my lungs as I feel my energy being drain from my body. I put my hand on my tummy. Then I heard a small voice.

 _ **"Mommy..."**_


	16. Chapter 16

_But they don't understand  
You're all I had _

**Lucien's POV**

Everything happened so fast that night. As soon as I felt the spell lifted, Freya's screams stopped. The door suddenly open to reveal an unconscious Freya on the ground. I immediately carry her back to her room and lay her gently on the bed. Althea checked Freya for injuries but found none. Elijah and Rebekah are also inside her room waiting for her to wake up.

"Good thing, the baby saved her again or something bad might happen to her and the baby because she is too stubborn to listen. She is very much Nik when it comes to stubbornness!" Rebekah exclaimed

 _"Like Niklaus, Freya protects her family. We can't blame her, sister. Lucien is now a part of our family whether we like it or not."_ Elijah said. I look at Elijah and he simply gave me a nod. For a thousand years, I wanted to be like them and serve them whenever they need but right now, hearing those words from Elijah is somehow fulfilling. They are willing to accept me in their family and for Freya as well. Freya slowly open her eyes and look around the room.

 _"Did it work?"_ she simply asked. I kissed her forehead which made her smile. Rebekah push me away from Freya and stand on her bedside with arms cross over her chest.

 _"Didn't know that loving Lucien would make you imbecile as well, sister. You are beyond infuriating for that stunt you just pulled. We are all eager to fight for you yet you are seeking for your own death!"_ Rebekah scolded. Freya smiled at Rebekah and open her arms. Rebekah hugged her.

 _"Don't you dare repeat that again, Freya. I will kill you myself if you do."_ Rebekah threaten. Freya just laughed at her sister's threat. Rebekah walk out of the room while Elijah just kissed Freya's forehead and left as well.

 _"Hey."_ Freya called reaching for my hand. She tugged me towards her and hugged me.

 _"I know you are mad at me but I just want you to be safe and sane. I can't lose you, Lucien. I love you too much."_ she added. I pull away from the hug and look at Freya. She is indeed beautiful.

 _"I love you too, my love. I know that one way or another you would break your promise. I've known you enough to know when you are lying, Freya."_ I said. She punch me in the arm.

 _"Hey! No need to get violent, love."_ I teasingly said. She just laughed at me.

Everything started to change for the past three months after the spell lifted. Luke started threatening us every single day. Various vampires tries to take Freya but none of them succeed. We can't attack because Freya is vulnerable without me, Rebekah or Elijah. The whole house is in full alert for anything that could happen. In the middle of our battle with Luke's army, Freya's started screaming in pain. I rush to her side and carry her towards her room. She keeps screaming in pain and I don't know what to do. Good thing, Althea followed us in the room.

 _"We need to get the baby out now!"_ Althea yelled.

 _"Its too early! The baby is not supposed to come out right now."_ I exclaimed. Freya's grip on my hand tightens and I can't thank my vampire abilities or my hand would be crushed.

 _"We have do this or the baby will die!"_ Althea yelled.

 _"You can heal her after we cut her stomach open. Its the only way Lucien."_ she added. I nodded.

 _"Love, breathe. You can do this okay?"_ I calmly said. Althea cut her stomach which earn another scream from Freya. Althea immediately get the baby out of Freya and cut the umbilical cord. Althea take the baby away while Freya slowly closes her eyes which made me panic. I bite my wrist and put it on her mouth. Freya didn't respond.

 _"Freya! Come on, love! Drink! For the love of god Freya!"_ I yelled as I keep on putting my wrist on her mouth. Tears started to form on my eyes as I look at her. The whole house started to get quiet which means they successfully killed Luke's army for now. I cover Freya's body as I started sobbing and hold on to her hand. In seconds, Rebekah and Elijah are in the room. I looked at them with tears rolling down my cheeks. They started crying as well.

 _"She's gone. I failed her again."_ I whispered looking back at Freya. Just then a cry was heard in the room. Althea is carrying the baby in her arms. Our child. She slowly walk towards me and gently handed me the baby.

 _"He looks just like you,Lucien. Freya was right. A perfect mini you."_ Althea said. I look at the baby boy in my arms. He stare at me and coos. I kissed his forehead and gently lay him down beside Freya.

 _"Look, love. Little one is here. He is beyond what I expect him to be. He is staring at you, love."_ I lovingly said. Rebekah then carry little one on her arms.

 _"Handsome little one. What's his name, Lucien?"_ Rebekah asked.

 _"I don't know. We haven't talk about it."_ I monotonously said. Just then Freya gasp and sit up. We look at her in shock.

 _"Sister, you're alive."_ Elijah said walking towards us. Freya look at us with confusion on her face.

 _"I really don't know how I came back."_ she replied then look at Rebekah. Rebekah smiled at her and gently place the baby on Freya's arms.

 _"Hello, my little one. Did you help mommy again?"_ Freya asked. Little one just answered with a coo.

 _"You are mommy's special little one."_ she added.

 _"Little one is one advance baby. He will be growing fast. "_ Althea stated. I gently hug Freya to avoid squeezing little one.

 _"I thought I lost you again, love"_ I said.

 _"I guess I have nine lives."_ Freya teasingly said.

 _"What did you name him?"_ she added.

 _"Lucien doesn't know how to name his own child."_ Rebekah teased. Freya laughed at that. God, this woman is really my weakness. I thought I lost her forever but I guess our little one doesn't want that.

 _"You my darling will be called Lux. You are the light to mommy and daddy's lives. Just like how you are our little light."_ Freya said smiling at our child.


	17. Chapter 17

_You get under my skin_

 _More than anyone's ever been_

 **Luke's POV**

For the past 3 months, I have constantly threaten the Mikaelson family but still ends up my army being dead. Lucien is still sane and I'm guessing Freya reverse the spell for him. Right now, another pile of dead bodies are outside my estate which infuriates me. I ordered my men to burn the bodies as I went up to my office room. Then Eliana, one of my best assassins, entered the room.

 _"I have news for you."_ Eliana said. I grab myself a wine and drink it before responding to her.

 _"If this is about the recent attack then I have no time for it. You must have seen the bodies outside which practically explains everything."_ I said sipping once again in the wine at hand.

 _"A child is born. From what I saw, Freya and Lucien are the parents of the child."_ Eliana explained. I stand up and pinned her against the wall with my hand on her throat.

 _"Are you positive about that information you gathered?"_

 _"Yes. They have been hiding the pregnancy for a long time. Althea must have something to do with it."_ I let her go and slam my hand on the table.

 _"I should have known that lying bitch have something in her mind. She is clearly on their side this whole time."_

 _"What now, Luke?"_ Eliana asked. I look at her with my mischievous smile.

 _"Tomorrow morning, we will personally visit the Mikaelson family and welcome the child with open arms."_ I smirked

Freya's POV

Next morning, I woke up feeling completely healed from my injuries last night. Lucien's bedside is fixed and Lux still sleeping in his crib. We decided to occupy the largest room in the house to accommodate the three of us. I went to the bathroom and take a shower. As I finish dressing up, I felt something different from me. A cry cut me out of my thoughts. I walk towards Lux's crib and carry my little one to stop him from crying.

 _"Good morning, my little Lux. Time to get you ready for the day."_ I lovingly said to my infant child. After bathing and dressing up Lux, we went downstairs to join Elijah and Rebekah for breakfast.

 _"Good morning, sister and to you as well little one."_ Elijah said kissing Lux's forehead. Rebekah handed me the feeding bottle.

 _"Lucien prepared that before he left. Don't panic, he just went shopping along with some Stix members."_ Rebekah explained. As I feed Lux, Rebekah prepared the table for breakfast.

 _"Something is different."_ I stated. They look at me confused.

 _"What do you mean?"_ Elijah asked. Before I could respond, Lucien arrived with groceries and stuff. He kissed me and Lux on our foreheads. Lux started to fall asleep again as he finish his milk.

 _"Rebekah, can you carry Lux for a minute?"_ I said gently handing Lux to her. I grab a knife and slit my wrist.

 _"Bloody hell, Freya!"_ Rebekah exclaimed. Lucien immediately bite his wrist and give it to me but I push it away.

 _"Look."_ I said. They look at my wrist as it starts to heal.

 _"You are once again an immortal."_ Elijah stated.

 _"That's great news!"_ Rebekah exclaimed. I smiled at them. As we finished eating breakfast, Lucien decided to bring Lux back to the room. Then we heard voices outside the house and immediately went to see what the commotion is about.

 _"I come in peace, dear friends. Freya! You look dashing as always."_ Luke said. Luke is the one causing the commotion. He is accompanied by an women who I don't know. They are now being surrounded by the Strix. Elijah ordered the Strix to back down.

 _"What are you doing here, Luke? Making amends won't work after your stunts for the past months."_ Elijah sternly said. Luke laughed at him.

 _"Of course not. My eagerness to make Freya mine still stands although I heard from a little bird that there is an additional member of your family."_ Luke smirked. Lucien came out and put his arm around my waist protectively.

 _"Silence means yes, my friends. I came here to see the little one. I mean the child is born here so might as well welcome with open arms."_ Luke added. Lucien is about to lunged at him but I stop beforehand.

 _"You will not go anywhere near my son, you bastard!"_ Lucien yelled. Once again, Luke laughed. This guy is badly in need of mental help. I grip on Lucien's arm to prevent him from doing something stupid. Elijah and Rebekah remain still with cold glares at Luke.

 _"So its a boy? Wonderful! I'm extremely confuse on how your family does this sort of magic. Beyond your sins, you are still blessed with little ones. Niklaus have a beautiful daughter and now another bundle of joy. I must admit I never thought Lucien can procreate but then again he fell in love with a powerful witch such as yourself, Freya. Loopholes are really rampant in your side of the family."_ Luke said.

 _"Leave. You will not harm my nephew or anyone from my family. You can die trying,friend but you will never succeed."_ Elijah sternly said.

 _"Then I'd rather die trying than give up, Elijah. Your family took away someone from me and now you must pay for it. An eye for an eye, Elijah. You have more to lose now."_ With that Luke disappear. We went inside the house into the living room.

 _"Why can't we just give him what he wants? He wants his sister then I will give her to him. Simple as that."_ I casually said. They look at me in disbelief.

 _"Are you insane?! He might not be able to kill you but he would gladly torture you after the spell is complete."_ Rebekah scolded.

 _"He is threatening my child, Rebekah. Lux is an infant for god's sake! He may be powerful but he can't defend himself right now."_ I explained.

 _"We will kill him before he even touches a hair on Lux, sister. We've done it before with Hope and we will once again do it for Lux."_ Elijah assured. I nodded.

Nightfall came, Lucien and I are now in our room. Lucien is feeding Lux as he sit on the rocking chair near his crib. I smile at the sight of it. Lucien look at me.

 _"Why are you smiling, love?"_ Lucien asked. I walk towards him and stop as I stand in front of him and Lux.

 _"Never have I ever imagine you being like this. You were always the bad boy-happy go lucky type of guy when we first met."_ He smiled at me.

 _"Well, you certainly love that side of me,love. I know that you would be head over heels for me when you started flirting back."_ Lucien smirked as I roll my eyes at him.

 _"And there goes the compliment for his ego."_

 _"Oh come on,love. We both know that you are madly in love with me back then and still are. That's how little one is made."_ Lucien said gently laying Lux on his crib. I look at Lux sleeping soundly and peacefully then look back at Lucien with his stupid smirk on his face.

 _"May I remind you that having sex is a mutual decision, dumbass."_ I said walking towards the bed. He grab me by the waist and pull me closer to him. Our face inches apart.

 _"Of course it is, love. Hearing you scream my name the first time we made love is beyond satisfying."_ he smirked at me. I pinned him against the nearest wall using my magic.

 _"Really? What about you moaning and groaning in pleasure every time I pleasure you down there? Do you think I find it satisfying as well?"_ I seductively said walking towards him. He can't move because of my magic which made me smirk.

 _"Let me go, love. I will show you how satisfying you can get from me."_ Lucien flirted back. I put my finger on my chin as if I'm thinking about it. He groans as he wanted to break free from my magic.

 _"God damn it, Freya!"_ Lucien yelled. I put my finger on his lips silencing him.

 _"Lux is sleeping, my love. You don't want to wake him up."_ I continue flirting at him. I can see the frustration on his face right now. Just as I release him from my magic, he pinned me against the wall and kissed me harshly. Good thing, I put a privacy spell on our room. I moan against his lips which made him smirk. Before I know it, we are both naked on the bed. Then an idea popped into my mind. He badly wanted to be inside me but I stop him beforehand.

 _"I need water."_ I said trying my best not to laugh. I stand up and pick up my clothes as I walk out of the room. I enter the kitchen and pull out a chocolate cake and water from the refrigerator. Few minutes passed, a half-naked Lucien enter the kitchen with frustration on his face. I smile at him as I continue eating my chocolate cake.

 _"You plan this up didn't you?"_ I nodded. He groan loudly and face palm himself before sitting down on one of the stool opposite me.

 _"Want cake, love?"_ I teased.

 _"Do you even imagine how frustrating that was? I immediately took a very cold shower when you left the room."_ Lucien explained. I laugh at him as I put the cake back on the refrigerator.

 _"That is what I call satisfying."_ I said walking out of the kitchen with a smirk on my face.


	18. Chapter 18

_I really think that you  
Have little faith in me  
You're the only one I'll ever need  
If you really understand  
How much you mean to me  
All your doubts would fade and disappear_

**Freya's POV**

It feels good to be outside the house once again. I feel so much better roaming around London with Rebekah. Lucien is busy doing is daddy duties back in the house so we decided to sneak out. Of course, Rebekah is eager to shop for new clothes for days now and I decided to accompany her. As Rebekah continues to look for clothes in a boutique, I saw someone looking right as us. I decided to follow her and I end up in a dark alley.

 _ **"You shouldn't have followed me, love."**_ A voice said behind me. I turn around and come face to face with a smirking Aurora.

 _ **"And why is that? I can perfectly take you by myself, Aurora."**_ I replied. She laughed at me.

 _ **"Oh really now, little witch? You seem to forgot that I still have the serum inside me which makes me indestructible. You were so busy playing with Lucien that you let me slip away."**_ Aurora said. I look at her with wide eyes. Of course, Lucien gave her the other serum but she escape and we didn't pay much attention on her after she disappeared.

 _ **"Cat got your tongue now, love?"**_ She added.

 _ **"Why are you here?"**_ I asked Aurora. She crossed her arms over her chest and inspects me carefully.

 _ **"You seem different. Oh right! Luke said you just gave birth to a healthy baby boy. What a treat! Tell me, how would you feel if I take your precious baby and make him my slave?"**_ Aurora taunt. I used my magic to pin her against the bricked wall.

 _ **"Don't you dare touch my son, you bitch! I will kill you whatever it takes! Are you working with that lunatic as well?!"**_ I angrily yelled at her. She smirked at me.

 _ **"I'm not his minion. I came here to help a friend."**_ Aurora replied.

 _ **"A friend? Since when did you have friends?"**_ Then all of sudden I was thrown to the other side of the alley.

 _ **"Enough chit chat, witch. Come with us or your child will pay the price."**_ A dark haired girl said. She was with Luke when he visited us few days ago. I slowly stand up and faced them.

 _ **"What if I say no? You can't come here and threaten me and my child while I enjoy my time of peace from all of you!"**_ I said. Before I could cast a spell, Aurora bites me in the neck. I screamed at the pain of the bite. Then Rebekah throws Aurora away from me and snaps the neck of the other girl. She immediately comes for my aid.

 _ **"I'm fine. Let's go home."**_ I said putting a hand on my neck. Rebekah drives us back to the house and as we enter the house an angry looking Lucien is glaring at us or more specifically on me.

 _ **"Where the hell have you been?! What happened to you?!"**_ Lucien shouted. He inspects the bite on my neck as it slowly heals. Elijah enters the room with a worried face.

 _ **"I'm fine, Lucien. That bitch didn't know I'm immortal again."**_ He looked at me with confused look as well as Elijah.

 _ **"Who attacked you, Freya? And why are you even out of the house without any protection?"**_ Elijah said.

 _ **"I'm capable of protecting myself, thank you very much. Besides, Rebekah is with me. As for the attacker, Lucien's ex-girlfriend is here in London, siding with Luke."**_ I explained.

 _ **"Aurora?"**_ Lucien asked.

 _ **"Yes. Who else? Your one true love is here in London planning to kill our child! In case you forgot, she is still indestructible which is a bigger problem for all of us."**_ I replied glaring at Lucien. He seem interested on Aurora's presence here. Lucien just smirked at me. I just roll my eyes at him.

 _ **"Now we need to plan carefully our every move. One bite from Aurora and we will die. No more sneaking out, sister. Good thing, Aurora's venom can't harm you."**_ Elijah said. I nodded my head and headed upstairs. As I enter the room, I saw Lux playing with a bunny toy.

 _ **"Hey there, my handsome one. Mommy's back. I bought you new toys."**_ I said to Lux. He stare at me and raise his arms up. I gently carry him and kissed his cheeks. Then Lucien entered with paper bags on his both hands. He put them beside the bed as he approach us.

 _ **"Rebekah told me that you almost bought the toy store and baby clothes in the mall."**_ Lucien teased.

 _ **"Only the best for my Lux. Besides, we didn't have the time to shop things for him so might as well grab everything he needs."**_ I explained gently laying Lux on the bed. Lucien sit on the other side of the bed.

 _ **"You did grab everything, love. Almost emptying the toy store and baby aisle is really everything."**_ I punch him in the arm which made Lux giggle.

 _ **"Oh come on, you are supposed to be on my side, love."**_ Lucien said to Lux. I roll my eyes and start fixing the things I bought in the walk-in closet. One hour passed, I felt arms around my waist.

 _ **"Where is Lux?"**_ I asked. Lucien started kissing my neck.

 _ **"Sleeping."**_ He simply replied then continues in kissing my neck. I moan when he suck on the sensitive spot on my neck.

 _ **"I want you, love."**_ Lucien whispered in my ear as his hand pulls up my dress and inserts his hand inside my panties. I moan loudly as I felt his fingers teasing my clit. I lean my body against his as he continues to assault my throbbing clit. I turn around grab his neck and kiss him passionately on his lips.

 _ **"Oh god, Lucien."**_ I moan against his lips. That made him snap. In a swift, we are both naked on the floor of the walk-in closet as he thrust inside me. Our moans and groans can be heard around the room. In few minutes time, we both reach our climaxes. He was about to remove himself but I stopped him and we switch places as I lay on his body.

 _ **"Do you still love her?"**_ I asked not looking at Lucien.

 _ **"Who are you referring to, love?"**_

 _ **"Don't play dumb, Lucien. You know who I am talking about."**_ I harshly replied.

 _ **"I did loved her. I cherished her. I even sacrificed for her."**_ Lucien said. Hearing those words from him feels like a knife being stab right into my heart. A tear flow down on my eyes and Lucien felt it as it landed on his chest. He places his hands on my face and turn my head as I could look at him.

 _ **"Love, why are you crying? You know I don't like it when I see you cry."**_ He said wiping the tears in my eyes.

 _ **"It hurts to hear you say those things about her."**_

 _ **"Freya, you asked me then I answered. Besides, its all in the past. You and Lux are now my present and future. I don't want anyone else beside you. Not even Aurora can change that, love. I love you so much, Freya. Always remember that."**_ I nodded.

 _ **"I love you too."**_ I answered and kiss his lips. Then another round of making love happened next.

I woke up to see myself on the bed then I turn around to see Lucien sleeping with his mouth open. Slowly, I stand up and put Lucien's shirt over my naked body. Lux is peacefully sleeping while hugging his bunny. I went downstairs to see the kitchen lights open and Rebekah standing in the middle with a blood bad on her hand.

 _ **"Midnight snack, sister?"**_ I teased. She turns around and smiles at me. She emptied the blood bag and throws it on the garbage bin.

 _ **"Why are you awake? I thought that you would be wasted with what I heard few hours ago."**_ She teased back. I laugh at her and grab myself some ice cream. We sit on the opposite side of the table and share the ice cream I grab from the refrigerator.

 _ **"I have other needs to satisfy and that includes my hungry stomach."**_ I replied.

 _ **"What's the matter Freya?"**_

 _ **"I'm just scared of what's about to happen."**_ I replied looking at the ice cream.

 _ **"Scared of what? You know that we will protect you and Lux right?"**_ Rebekah said.

 _ **"Aurora is back. I can't calm myself that she wouldn't do anything to take Lucien away from me."**_

 _ **"Don't you trust, Lucien? I think you are just overthinking things, Freya. Lucien loves you. It would be a stupid move to leave you because we are definitely going to kill him for it."**_ Rebekah said smiling at me. She is trying to cheer me up with her failed humor.

 _ **"I just feel that Lucien somehow still loves her. I mean he loved her for almost a thousand years, Rebekah. How can I compete with that? I feel that I'm just tying him to me because of Lux. I know its stupid but I'm scared to lose him to Aurora."**_ I explained to Rebekah.

 _ **"Freya, stop thinking about that. Lucien loves you even before Lux came to your lives. He sacrificed everything for you. You can literally see it in his eyes, sister. Don't doubt his love for you."**_ Rebekah said holding my hand. I started stabbing the ice cream with my spoon. This is really stressing me out.

 _ **"You should really stop murdering the ice cream, love."**_ Lucien said leaning against the door frame. He is standing there half-naked and arms cross over his chest.

 _ **"Okay. I should sleep now. Goodnight, love birds."**_ With that Rebekah is gone leaving me with Lucien alone. Lucien take the seat next to me and grab my chair close to him.

 _ **"I know you heard everything."**_

 **"Yes, I did. Why do you keep making this an issue, love? I already told you that Aurora is my past."** Lucien said. I look at him.

 _ **"You love her for a thousand years, Lucien. It can't vanish with a snap of a finger. Or did you just use me to forget about her?"**_

 _ **"What the hell are you saying that, Freya? Does everything I did for you mean anything at all? Why are suddenly bringing this up? We've been in this relationship for almost two years"**_

 _ **"Yes, two years. How can I compete with an undying love that lasted for a thousand years?! How can I be sure that when the two of you meet gazes again that you wouldn't leave me and Lux? You said so yourself that you did love her, cherish her and sacrifice for her!"**_ I shouted at him as I stand up from the chair and went to the garden. Of course, Lucien followed me and hugged me from behind. I push him away from me.

 _ **"What do you want me to say and do, Freya? Everything I say and do to you will come back as negative. "**_

 _ **"Marry me!"**_ I yelled which I also regret at the same time. Lucien look at me with wide eyes.

 _ **"What did you just said?"**_ Lucien asked walking towards me. I back away every single step he takes towards me.

 _ **"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry. Its a mistake. I'm sorry."**_ I panicked explained. I run inside the house and up the stairs. I enter the guest room and locked it using my magic. Oh god, I'm so stupid for saying that. I shouldn't have pushed it that far. Of course, I want him to marry me but not like this, not like I demand him to marry me. I'm not even sure if he wants to marry me. Damn it Freya! You and your stupid mouth. I lay myself on the bed and fall asleep thinking about it.


	19. Chapter 19

_I'll always be there for you, I'll always be there for you_

 **Lucien's POV**

Ever since that argument in the garden and Freya's sudden outburst about marrying her, she became distant towards me. Freya doesn't speak or glance at me. We don't even share the same bed anymore which infuriates me every single day she's not with me. She is torturing me with this cold treatment for a week already. Even her siblings and Althea took notice of her odd behavior. That's why I'm not in the best mood right now which made me do something reckless like killing some of Luke's men.

 _ **"Why the bloody hell did you do that? You could have been killed there!"**_ Rebekah scolded.

 _ **"Its nice to know you care, Rebekah."**_ I sarcastically replied. Rebekah is about to attack me when Elijah stopped her.

 _ **"No need for violence, sister. Lucien you could have at least think about it before attacking them alone."**_ Elijah said.

 _ **"I just needed to release my frustration. I know its stupid but your sister is giving me cold treatment for almost a week and I don't even know why!"**_ I exclaimed.

 _ **"You do know why,idiot. I heard your conversation that night. I mean who couldn't? You were practically yelling at each other in the middle of the night."**_ Rebekah said crossing her arms over her chest.

 _ **"I can't marry her, Rebekah."**_ I said

 _ **"Why not,Lucien?"**_ Freya said as she descend the stairs while holding Lux. Rebekah took Lux outside while Elijah walk towards his study.

 _ **"Its not what you think,love. "**_ I started.

 _ **"No need to explain. Like I said, it was mistake saying that. Don't bother at all. Don't worry, I don't like to marry someone like you either."**_ she coldly replied and walk away. I was left dumb folded there. What she said hurts like hell. I decided to go to Althea's bar and drink this one out. 

**Freya's POV**

I went to the garden and saw Rebekah playing with Lux. I walk towards them and sit beside Rebekah.

 _ **"You were a bit harsh towards Lucien,sister."**_ Rebekah said still playing with Lux. I sighed.

 _ **"I didn't mean to say that "marry me" thing during our argument. I was caught up to the fact that Aurora can have him in flick of a finger."**_ I replied

 _ **"You are just being insecure,sister. Aurora never wanted Lucien ever since they met. She has been in love with Nik. "**_

 _ **"Lucien did love her even though she chose Niklaus."**_

 _ **"Your jealousy towards Aurora will bring your relationship to crumble. As for the marriage thing, he must have a reason for not asking you. I mean look at our situation. Try to understand him too sister."**_ Rebekah said

 _ **"The marriage thing is not a big deal for me. Sometimes I don't think before I speak. I'm such an idiot."**_

 _ **"Yes you are, sister. Make amends to him or you might lose him."**_ Elijah said. I sighed heavily and stand up.

 _ **"Fine. Look after Lux so I can get her daddy back."**_ I said. I drive towards Althea's bar since I know its the first place he would go. As I park the car, I saw Lucien's car as well. I enter the bar and found Althea carrying Lucien towards the couch.

 _ **"Oh thank goodness! Your boyfriend is such a pain in the ass. He just drove all of my customers away."**_ Althea said as she let Lucien lay down on the couch.

 _ **"I'm so sorry, Althea. We are just having an misunderstanding as of the moment."**_ I said

 _ **"Figures his behavior. I never saw him like that. You are like his life now, Freya."**_ Althea said. I sit on one of stool and Althea handed me a cup of tea while we wait for Lucien to wake up.

 _ **"I don't know why I still doubt his love when everyone else thinks and feels that I'm his life and world. "**_

 _ **"It happens you know. Sometimes you can't feel it but in reality it never left. Just don't give up on him. He killed various men of Luke just because of a misunderstanding between the two of you. What more can he do when you left him?"**_ Althea said sipping on her tea. I look at Lucien.

 _ **"I won't give up on him."**_ I simply said. Just then a number of men entered Althea's bar.

 _ **"My dear Freya. How nice of you to be here. I was just planning on getting back with your boyfriend but then I guess I'm lucky to have you here as well."**_ Luke said. Before I could do anything, someone poked my neck that made me feel dizzy. I heard Lucien yell. Luke carry me on his arms as his men attack Lucien. My head is spinning but I can still hear Lucien and Althea's screams.

 _ **"Say goodbye to your lovey dovey, love. Thank you for making it easy for me to take Freya, my friend."**_ Luke said then everything went black.

 **Lucien's POV**

I killed every single men Luke brought here in the bar but I was too late to save Freya. Seeing my sweet angel in his arms infuriates me. I grab Althea's unconscious body back to the mansion.

 _ **"What happened? Where's Freya?"**_ Rebekah asked. Elijah flash in front of me as well. I gently lay Althea to the couch and face the two originals.

 _ **"Where is my sister?"**_ Elijah sternly said.

 _ **"Luke got her. I was surrounded by his men when they took off."**_ I lowly said. Elijah then throw me across the room.

 _ **"How could you be so irresponsible, Lucien? She is the mother of your child for god's sake! Now we have to attack Luke's lair before they succeed in performing the spell."**_ Elijah ranted

 _ **"We have to act now. Luke may not kill her but they will torture her after that bloody spell is complete."**_ Rebekah said. As they plan on the attack, I went inside our bedroom and saw little one awake and playing with his bunny toy. I carry him in my arms while I rub his back.

 _ **"Hey there, little one. Daddy failed you. Mommy got taken from us and its all daddy's fault. Don't worry my little one, mommy will be home soon and I will make sure of it."**_ I said cuddling my child. Althea then entered the room.

 _ **"You're awake"**_ I said. She smiled at me.

 _ **"You should get ready. I'll take care of Lux for the time being."**_ Althea said walking towards us. I handed her Lux and kissed his forehead before leaving the room. As I descend the stairs, I saw Rebekah and Elijah ready as well as the few Strix. Don't worry Freya, we are coming for you.

 **Freya's POV**

I woke up to find myself in a glamorous bedroom. Slowly, I sit up and scan the room. My eyes landed to Luke who is staring at me like a hawk while he sit on the chair few inches from the bed. He stand up and walk towards the bed smiling like an idiot.

 _ **"It was nice watching you sleep, my sweet Freya."**_ Luke said sitting on the bedside. I back away from him but he caught my feet and pull me towards him. Our faces are inches apart right now. He kissed me on my lips in which I didn't respond. I quickly push him away from me.

 _ **"Your lips are so soft, love. Maybe I should enjoy your company first before you perform the spell."**_ Luke said pulling me once again towards him. He then straddle me as he remove his shirt. I tried performing a spell on him but for some reason I can't do it.

 _ **"Don't bother doing any spells, Freya. This room is not just any room. Your magic won't work here. Okay. Let's get this party started."**_ Luke said as he rip off my shirt.

 _ **"No, please. Don't do this Luke. Please."**_ I pleadingly said. He just smirked at me.

 _ **"Maybe you could carry me my heir as well."**_ he whispered in my ear.

 _ **"LUCIEN!"**_


	20. Chapter 20

_Be each other's paradise_

 **Lucien's POV**

 _ **"LUCIEN!"**_

Its her. We just arrived in Luke's estate when I heard Freya screamed my name. I swear to god if Luke touches her I will kill him in every way possible.

 _ **"Freya's in trouble. I need to save her. You distract them while I find Freya."**_ I instructed to the two originals. Suprisingly they agreed. As they distract and fight off Luke's men. I immediately went looking for Freya. Come on, Lucien you need to find her now. Then I heard another scream coming from the door on the end of the hallway. I kick the door open to reveal my angel half naked with Luke on top of her. That made me see red and quickly tackle Luke to the ground.

 **Freya's POV**

I felt relieved when I saw Lucien enter the room. His face turn dark as soon as he saw Luke on top of me. He attack him immediately and they started fight each other. I stand up and cover myself with the bed cover. Then I heard a snap of neck behind me. Someone touch my shoulder which made me flinch.

 _ **"Its me,love. I got you now."**_ Lucien whispered in my ear. I turn around and wrap my arms around him. I cried into his chest.

 _ **"I'm sorry for doubting you. I'm sorry for giving you a cold treatment. I'm just afraid of losing you."**_

 _ **"No need to apologize,love. You won't lose me to anyone or anything. You are stuck with me forever, Freya."**_ he said hugging me close to him. He pull away from the hug and gave me his jacket.

 _ **"We need to get out of here now. Your siblings might be in trouble now."**_ Lucien said grabbing my hand as we vamp speed to where Rebekah and Elijah are.

 _ **"This is way too easy for me. There is definitely wrong with this."**_ Rebekah said. They killed every single member of Luke's club but something is definitely not right around here. Then we heard a clapping sound in the top of the stairs.

 _ **"Well done, I must say. You really did a good job killing the pawns for this battle. Let's see how you can kill me."**_ Aurora said. She attack Elijah first but Rebekah throw her across the room to prevent her from biting him. Lucien attack Aurora but she plunged her hand in his chest.

 _ **"Lucien!"**_ I screamed. Aurora laughed at my reaction.

 _ **"Nice to see you again,Lucien. Thank you for giving me such a great gift. You really do love me."**_ I glare at her. I can see Lucien in pain. I look at Rebekah and Elijah. I know they are thinking of something.

 _ **"Loving you was a mistake. You are indeed a lunatic and that's why your brother wanted you as far away as possible from him."**_ Lucien taunt. He screamed when Aurora held his heart tightly.

 _ **"Let him go,Aurora!"**_ Elijah sternly said

 _ **"And why would I do that? Killing him will make your dearly sister suffer. It would make me happy to see anyone from your family miserable!"**_ Aurora replied. Before we could reply, we heard a baby's cry. I saw Luke carrying a crying Lux in his arms.

 _ **"No! Not my child! I would do anything you want just don't hurt him."**_ I pleadingly said. Tears are flowing in my eyes. Lux cried even more.

 _ **"Shhhh,little one. Don't cry. Uncle Luke just wanted to play with mommy and daddy."**_ Luke said cuddling Lux. Lux cried and scream at the same time. He is already turning blue from crying hard.

 _ **"Please, Luke. I will resurrect your sister just please give me my baby."**_ He smirked and throw Lux in the air. Elijah immediately vamp speed to catch Lux.

 _ **"I got you,little one."**_ Elijah said to Lux. He stopped crying and started to giggle. Elijah gently handed me Lux and I hugged him close to me.

 _ **"Oh god, my baby. Mommy got you."**_ I cooed.

 _ **"Now, we should begin the spell before I let Aurora kill your beloved."**_ Luke sternly said. Aurora smirked at me as she snap Lucien's neck. Rebekah took Lux in her arms as I'm being pulled by Aurora away from them. Lux tried reaching out for me but I was too far away from him.

We arrived in a secluded part of the estate. Aurora led me in a room and throw me a white dress.

 _ **"Change your clothing. You look hideous."**_ Aurora said. I change my clothes to the dress she gave me.

 _ **"Why are you helping him anyway?"**_ I asked her. She look at me .

 _ **"His sister is a dear friend of mine. The only friend that doesn't treat me like a lunatic."**_ she explained.

 _ **"I never thought you would be so sentimental. "**_ she scoffed.

 _ **"You know nothing. Lucien knows about everything about me. Does he know everything about you? Or you are afraid to let him know your deepest darkest secret?"**_ she smirked at me.

 _ **"I have nothing to hide from him. Besides, its none of your damn business what we share with each other."**_ she laugh at me.

 _ **"Oh really? Your family has numerous secrets and I doubt you don't have anything to hide. You are not an angel as he thought you are."**_ I snap her neck and walk out of the room. I enter the room which I presume we would perform the spell. I saw Luke caressing his sister's hair.

 _ **"You preserve her body with magic?"**_

 _ **"Yes. I promise her that I would bring her back. I searched for a powerful witch but every time they are close to finishing it, they would die. Something is holding her back."**_ Luke explained

 _ **"Its because the other side is destroyed. Its difficult to bring someone from the other side now. Some of them are destroyed."**_ I said crossing my arms over my chest.

 _ **"Just perform the damn spell."**_ he coldly said. I roll my eyes and prepare the materials needed for the spell. I can feel Luke staring at me.

 _ **"I prefer you would not stare at me like that."**_

 _ **"I can't help it,love. You are so gorgeous."**_ he flirted.

 _ **"Too bad its not yours to stare at."**_ I bluntly said.

 _ **"We will see about that,love."**_

**Lucien's POV**

I woke up to find myself in a room.

 _ **"About time you wake up."**_ Rebekah sarcastically said. I saw Lux sleeping in her arms. I stand up and scanned the room.

 _ **"Where's Freya?"**_ I asked.

 _ **"She has no choice but to perform the spell. Luke is going to hurt Lux."**_

 _ **"We have to get out of here then. I can't let her die again!"**_

 _ **"Don't bother. We tried everything to get out. They trapped us here."**_ Elijah explained. I groan.

Then the door burst open. We are ready to attack whoever done this.

 _ **"Are we late for the party?"**_


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I'll be using a game of thrones character's name here.I'm such a fan of that series as well. Enjoy this chapter! Few more and Serendipity is closing its doors as well.**  
 **-**

 _From the heat of night_  
 _To the break of day_  
 _I'll keep you safe_  
 _And hold you forever_

**Lucien's POV**

Elijah, Rebekah and I are all frozen in place as we saw who is right in front of us.

 _ **"What the bloody hell are you two doing here?"**_ Rebekah said walking towards them with Lux still in her arms.  
 _ **"Saving your pathetic ass, sister. You should have told us that Freya is alive. Who is that?"**_ Kol said pointing at Lux. Yes, Kol Mikaelson is here to save our ass. Of course, Nik is also here glaring at me.  
 _ **"Enough chit chat. We need to save Freya first and we can talk about this later on. Give the child to Davina, Rebekah."**_ Nik sternly said walkinh out of the room. At least he didn't try to dettached my head from my body. Rebekah gave Lux to Davina but he started crying.  
 _ **"Hey, don't worry. She is our friend,little one. Mommy and daddy knows her. "**_ I said trying to calm down Lux. He stopped crying and stare at me. Davina carry him away while Lux still staring at me. A pat on the shoulder bring back to reality.  
 _ **"He'll be fine. We need to get Freya and kill Luke."**_ Elijah said. I nodded and follow them. We searched every room but Freya is nowhere to be found. We split up to make it easy to find her but Niklaus decided to accompany me. As we are walking in the hallway, he stop walking all of a sudden.  
 _ **"Tell me, is that child yours?"**_ He asked.  
 _ **"Yes. He is Freya's as well."**_ I proudly said. In an instant, he punched me in the face.  
 _ **"You took away my sister and impregnate her?! What else did you do to her huh?!"**_ he yelled at me. I stand up and face him.  
 _ **"I'm going to marry her with or without your permission,Nik! So we better get going before my future wife get killed."**_ I yelled back as I walk away from him. I know I just made a death wish but he doesn't control Freya and what she feels. I want to marry her so badly but we need to fix everything first. I know its a whole new stage for our relationship but I just hope she says yes when I ask her to marry me however it is a bit difficult now that her siblings are here. 

**Freya's POV**

I start to chant the spell as I once again tap on dark magic. The whole room or rather the whole estate starts to shake with the amount of power I'm using. Luke's sister started to float in the air as I continue to chant the spell. Then I felt myself slowly getting weak as the spell is about to finish. With all the amount of power I have, I finished the spell then everything went black. 

**Lucien's POV**

When the estate starts to shake, I know that Freya is starting the spell. I found a secret passage way in te end of the hall which directed me to the room where Freya is. I saw her fainted when a gasp was heard from Luke's sister. I quickly went inside and grab Freya. Thankfully, she is imortal or she would have died from that stupid spell. I carr her bridal style as I saw Luke and her sister reunite. 

_**"I hope you would leave us alone now. "**_ I said looking at Luke. He stand up as well as her sister.  
 _ **"I still want her to be mine."**_ Luke said smirking.  
 _ **"Not on my watch,darling."**_ Kol said as he remove his heart from his chest. Luke's body collapsed on the floor. His sister cried as she caress his face.  
 _ **"Oh come on, Lyanna. Stop crying for your pathetic brother. He is worthless and a complete idiot for messing with our family."**_ Kol remarked. Lyanna glare at him. Just then Rebekah, Elijah and Nik arrived with blood all over them.  
 _ **"What happened to you?"**_ I asked.  
 _ **"A certain bitch just won't stop talking so we decided to take her on. Of course we can't kill her but we snapped her neck."**_ Rebekah casually said.  
 _ **"I should carry Aurora back to the mansion. We should think of a way to remove the serum from her."**_ Nik said. We all nodded.  
 _ **"What about the girl?"**_ Elijah asked looking at Lyanna.  
 _ **"Let her suffer the consequences of her brother's actions. She won't be foolish to try and harm anyone from our family."**_ Nik said as he walk out of the room. As we exit the estate, we saw Davina playing with Lux inside the car. Kol open the door and kiss her on the forehead.  
 _ **"Glad you made it out alive."**_ Davina said. Kol laugh at her.  
 _ **"We are the originals,love. They are just a pathetic group of vampires."**_ I saw Davina roll her eyes. Rebekah open the car door as I gently put Freya in. I walk towards Davina and she gently gave me Lux. Lux giggled as soon as he is already in my arms.  
 _ **"Hey little one. You should be asleep right now. Come on, let's get you home."**_ I lovingly said walking towards the other car and went inside. Rebekah started the engine and drive us back home. 

**Elijah's POV**

 _ **"Wow. I never I'd see the day that Lucien Castle would be lile that."**_ Davina remarked.  
 _ **"A lot has changed in him. You might be surprise with the rest."**_ I said turning my attention towards Niklaus. I know he is still angry at Lucien but he saw how much Lucien loves Freya and their child. Maybe it would change his mind on killing him.  
 _ **"Tha stable boy is not anymore a boy. I've known him for a thousand years but with what I saw today really shocked me. Guess our sister did something to him."**_ Nik said  
 _ **"She changed him for the better, brother. I hope you won't try to kill him now."**_  
 _ **"I would deprive my nephew his father. Let's go home."**_ Niklaus said as he went inside the car. Davina and Kol get inside as well.  
 _ **"Try not get in trouble again, Elijah. Tell our sister that I'd be happy to teach little chump tricks when he grow up."**_ Kol said smirking.  
 _ **"When are you going back to New Orleans?"**_ Niklaus asked.  
 _ **"I will make sure everything is in order before I leave. Are you can take care of Aurora?"**_  
 _ **"Don't worry, she won't wake up until we are in New Orleans."**_ Davina said  
 _ **"Tell Freya that I will be waiting for her return in New Orleans. See you soon, brother."**_ Niklaus said as he drive away from the estate. I felt someone presence behind me. I turn around and saw Lyanna.  
 _ **"You should leave London,Lyanna. Live your life and never return here."**_ I sternly said.  
 _ **"Easy for you to say. You didn't lost someone you love."**_ Lyanna coldly replied.  
 _ **"Your brother threaten to kill a member of my family so its his fault he died. You are lucky that Niklaus let you live."**_  
 _ **"Then kill me so my suffering will end now."**_ Lyanna said. I ignore her and started walking away from the estate. I hope this is the end of it.


	22. Chapter 22

_The saddest thing about betrayal is that it never comes from your enemies._

 **Freya's POV**

 _I open my eyes and found myself sitting under the tree._

 _"Mommy! Hope took my bunny!" Lux yells as he run towards my direction. As soon as he is close, he hugged me and cry on my shoulder. I try to soothe him and caress his shoulder. He pull away from the hug and look at me with tears in his eyes._  
 _"What's wrong,sweetheart?" I ask wiping the tears on his face._  
 _"Hope took my bunny,mommy. She won't give it back. You gave me that bunny since I was a baby." He explained rubbing her puffy eyes. I stand up and hold his small hands._  
 _"I'm sure Hope has a reason for taking the bunny, sweetheart." I said walking towards the garden where I saw Hope, Lucien and my siblings are. I know this is just a dream but it is what I hope our family would be. My thought were cut off when I felt a kiss on my lips._  
 _"Hey,love." Lucien greeted with a smile. Just then a little girl came crushing down on my legs. She look up at me and smiled. Hope really looks like Niklaus. Of course, Hayley won't accept it._  
 _"Darling, why did took away your Lux's bunny?" I said kneeling at her height._  
 _"I just want to cuddle with it, Auntie Frey. I promise that I will bring it back." she defended._  
 _"Darling, that bunny means a lot for your Lux. He really loves that bunny. Could you give it back to him okay?" she nodded and run towards Lux. I turn to Lucien._  
 _"Is this some kind of dream? I'm pretty sure this is because you and Niklaus are not getting on each other's throats" I whispered. He hug me from behind and whispered._  
 _"What are you talking about,love? Niklaus and I resolved our conflicts a long time ago. That's why he agreed on our marriage. He is the last one to agree but what is important is I'm marrying you." I look at him with disbelief. He wants to marry me? I can't help but smile._  
 _I look around the garden and saw my siblings happy. Hope and Lux are playing with one another. Then all of a sudden everything went black. I tried reaching out to Lux and Lucien but they are too far away._

_**"Lux!"**_ I screamed as I sit up. I look around and find it different. This is not the mansion. Then I heard a crying sound outside the room. I immediately run towards the sound and found Lucien carrying a crying Lux on his arms. He turn to look at me and smiled.

 _ **"Glad you're awake already,love. Lux won't stop crying."**_ lucien said. I open my arms then Lucien gently out Lux on my arms. He stopped crying and stare at my eyes.

 _ **"Such a biased baby. I swear he doesn't like me."**_ Lucien complained.

 _ **"Of course not. You love daddy don't you darling? You just love annoying your father very much. Mommy loves annoying him too."**_ I cooed to Lux.

 _ **"How are you feeling? I heard you scream a while ago."**_ Lucien worriedly said.

 _ **"I dreamed of us. It doesn't matter. Its just a dream."**_ I explained. He put an arm around me and hugs me sideways as he kiss my head.

 _ **"Everything is alright now. Luke is dead and no one will come and harm you or Lux."**_

 _ **"I hope so. I don't want my son experience any more danger. He is just a child."**_ I said looking at him.

 _ **"Where is Nik and Kol?"**_

 _ **"They went back to New Orleans last night. You know that Niklaus have a daughter to protect as well."**_ he responded. I look at my son and saw him sleeping in my arms.

 _ **"See? He loves to annoy you. He may look like you but he got the attitude from me."**_ I proudly said.

 _ **"Whatever you say,love."**_ We went downstairs with Lux still in my arms. I don't want to leave him alone again. After what happened last night, I swear that I would not let him out of my sight again. I wonder what happened to Althea. Lucien lead me to the kitchen and handed me something to eat.

 _ **"Come on,love. You need to eat."**_ Lucien said as he gently took Lux in his arms. Just then, Rebekah entered the kitchen.

 _ **"Just the people I'm looking for."**_ Rebekah said standing with her arms cross over her chest.

 _ **"What is it, Rebekah?"**_ Lucien asked.

 _ **"Your so called friend of yours is also an ally of Luke all this time. That's the reason Luke got Lux last night."**_ Rebekah sarcastically explained. I abruptly stand up at what she said.

 _ **"Where is she?!"**_ I yelled. That made Lux wake up and started crying. Lucien calm him down and immediately fall asleep again.

 _ **"Elijah got her cornered in the bar."**_ I quickly run towards the car parked outside and drive it towards the bar. In a few minutes, I arrived in the bar and slammed the door open. Just as I enter the bar, I saw Althea sitting on one of stools with Elijah interrogating her. I used my magic to pin her against the wall behind her.

 _ **"Freya! You need to calm down."**_ Elijah said. I ignored him and slowly clench my fist causing Althea unable to breathe.

 _ **"I trusted you. I trusted you the life of my son and yet you betrayed me! You are just like your mother. Betraying people is where your good at. Tell me why! Why do you have to endanger the life of an innocent child?!"**_ I angrily said. Althea is already crying and turning purple from out of oxygen on her system.

 _ **"Freya! Stop this!"**_ Elijah yelled. I glare at him.

 _ **"Why are you defending her? She just betrayed us. She almost got Lux killed! You won't understand the feeling of almost losing a child, Elijah. I lost one before and I won't let it happen again."**_ Then I felt arms around me.

 _ **"Please,love. Try to focus on my voice. Relax. Don't let your anger consume you."**_ Lucien whispered in my ear. I slowly relax myself and let Althea go.

 _ **"I don't understand you're reason for doing what you've done but this is the last time I will trust you ever again, Althea. Don't come near my family again or I would kill you myself."**_ Lucien threatens and vamp speed us in the car. As he drives back to the mansion, I remained silent all throughout the trip. Lucien parked the car and I immediately went inside the house.

 _ **"Where is he?"**_ I asked Rebekah.

 _ **"Upstairs, sleeping."**_ She answered. I run towards our room and saw my son sleeping. I breakdown beside his crib as I hug my knees.

 _ **"Shhh..just let it out,love."**_ Lucien whispered.

 _ **"I just don't understand her reasons, Lucien. I shouldn't have trusted her. Our child almost died because of her."**_

 _ **"I know,love. I'm also shocked to know that Althea did that."**_ he said. I look up at him and he wipe my tears away.

 _ **"I want to go home,Lucien."**_ He looked at me confused.

 _ **"We are home,love. What are you talking about?"**_

 _ **"Let's go back to New Orleans, Lucien."**_ I simply said. He look shocked at first but he then recovered.

 _ **"If that's what you want then we shall go back there."**_ I smiled at him and we hugged each other.


	23. Chapter 23

**Freya's POV**

Here I am sitting on the balcony as I observe Lucien playing with Lux in the gardens. I can't help but think how lucky I am to have them. I guess my choice to sarcrifice myself did paid off something positive in return. 

_**"You know, I never thought I'd see the day that Lucien would be what he is right now."**_ Elijah said standing beside me.

 _ **"You changed him, Freya. Everything he is right now is because of you."**_ He added. I smiled at his statements.

 _ **"We are going back to New Orleans tomorrow."**_ I said looking at him.

 _ **"I know. Lucien already told me about that. A lot has happened here in London. I think that is a wise choice considering the safety of Lux."**_ I scoffed.

 _ **"New Orleans is far worse than London, brother. I don't want you and Rebekah being torn from choosing between me and Niklaus."**_ He laughed.

 _ **"Niklaus can take care of himself, sister. Kol is still with him. He respects your decisions Freya."**_ Now its my turn to laugh.

 _ **"I'm glad that he didn't skinned alive the father of my child."**_  
 _ **"Why didn't you invite your baby sister on this intimate family bonding?"**_ I turn around and saw Rebekah walking towards us with a smile on her face. Rebekah looked at the gardens and saw Lucien with Lux.

 _ **"That imbecile is still a imbecile when it comes to love."**_ Rebekah said.

 _ **"What do you mean?"**_ I curiously asked her. Elijah and Rebekah looked at each other and smiled.

 _ **"You'll see soon enough, sister. Stable boy!"**_ She yelled at Lucien. Lucien glare at her still holding Lux on his arms.

 _ **"What?!"**_ He yelled back that made Lux cried. Now its my turn to glare at him.

 _ **"You are one heck of a slow paced horse! You should have asked her by now!"**_ Rebekah yelled. Lucien's eyes went wide with what Rebekah said. I looked at the both of them confused.

 _ **"Stop with the yelling, both of you."**_ I walk out of the balcony and headed down the stairs. I walk towards the gardens and approach Lucien. Lux is still crying on his arms.

 _ **"What the hell is wrong with you? Our child will lose his eardrums with your constant yelling."**_ I scolded him as I get Lux on his arms. Lux immediately stopped crying and placed his head on shoulders.

 _ **"Come on, little one. Let's change your clothing and off to dreamland with mommy."**_ I said yo Lux as we walk away from his father. As we enter the room, I change Lux clothes and let him sleep on my arms.

 _ **"Freya."**_ Lucien called entering the room. I gently put Lux on the crib and turn to look at him.

 _ **"What is it?"**_ he grabbed my waist and pull me close to him. We both look at each others eyes.

 _ **"Marry me."**_ He said. I look at him shocked.

 _ **"I love you so much Freya. I can't risk being away from you. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"**_ He said as he kneel on one knee and reveal a diamond ring from his pocket. This is a shocking event to be honest. Lucien is proposing to me!

 _ **"I..."**_ I stuttered.

 _ **"Its okay, love. You are not yet ready after all that happened. I understand."**_ He gave me a fake smile.

 _ **"I will marry you dumbass! You are so impatient!"**_ I yelled at him. He immediately hugged me tightly and constantly whisper "i love you" in my ear. He pull away and insert the ring on my finger.

 _ **"You better be ready to constant death threats from my siblings when we get back in New Orleans tomorrow."**_ I teased him.

 _ **"I will do anything for you. Even if they will have my head when we told them about this."**_ I laughed and kissed him passionately.

 _ **"I can't wait for you to be my wife, love. "**_

 _ **"And I can't wait for you be my egoistic, annoying, impatient, cocky and handsome husband."**_

 _ **"But you do love me even I am a egoistic, annoying, impatient, cocky and handsome man."**_

 _ **"I love you. And of course little Lux."**_ I said lovingly. He kissed my forehead.

 _ **"I love you too, my soon to be wife."**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Lucien's POV**

We announced our engagement to Elijah and Rebekah that day and shockingly they are happy for us especially Rebekah. Now, we just arrived in New Orleans and on our way to the Mikaelson compound.

 _ **"Hey. Are you alright?"**_ Freya asked. Elijah and Rebekah are in the other car while Lux is on the backseat sleeping.

 _ **"I'm fine."**_ I replied coldly.

 _ **"Oh. Okay."**_ Freya looks outside the window. I sighed and placed my hand on hers.

 _ **"I'm sorry,love. To be honest, I'm a bit nervous seeing your brother again especially now."**_ I explained as I look on the ring on her finger. Freya didn't respond. We stayed silent until we reached the compound. Freya quickly walked out the car and grab Lux in the backseat. Before I can say anything, she went inside the compound. I put my hand on my face and sighed. I have a feeling that this would turn into a fight later on.

 _ **"Lucien! You might want to get inside already."**_ Rebekah said. I carry our bags and enter the compound. Here we go, Lucien. Time to face the wrath of Niklaus Mikaelson.

 _ **"Don't worry Lucien. Nik is not home yet. You have plenty of time to prepare."**_ Rebekah teased. I glare at her and made my way towards Freya's room. Damn it! Freya is upset with me and later on Niklaus will kill me. What a great way to start your stay here Castle. 

**Freya's POV**

It is a bit childish for me to be upset about Lucien sudden cold replied at me but its the first time he actually have been like that since we reunited again. Besides, I can't deal with his stupid attitude right now. Lux is already awake and staring at me as we walk towards Hayley's room.

 _ **"Freya!"**_ Hayley yelled and hugged me. Lux started to cry which made Hayley pull away.

 _ **"I'm sorry. Aren't you the cutest little one?"**_ Hayley cooed at Lux. Lux stopped crying and stare at Hayley.

 _ **"He is not really good at new people."**_ I said. Hayley smiled at me.

 _ **"No worries. I bet he is still adjusting."**_

 _ **"Where's Hope?"**_ I asked.

 _ **"Auntie Freya!"**_ a little girl called behind Hayley. She hugged my legs and smiled at me. Hayley carried Lux as I hug her daughter.

 _ **"Hey there! You still remember me?"**_ I asked her and she nodded.

 _ **"Mommy always reminds me about you. She told me that you took care of me while she is gone."**_ she replied.

 _ **"She have grown so quickly! And very smart too for her age."**_ I said.

 _ **"Apparently, she is one of a kind. She is growing a bit faster than average kids."**_ Hayley replied. Hope looked at Lux as Hayley return her to me.

 _ **"Hope meet Lux. Your cousin."**_ Hope smiled at Lux and waved. Lux giggled at that.

 _ **"Auntie Freya, he is so cute."**_ Hope exclaimed. Lux yawned and placed his head on my shoulder.

 _ **"Looks like he is tired. Come, Hope. Lux needs to sleep."**_ Hayley said. Hope waved goodbye at me. I walk back to my room and saw Lucien fixing our things.

 _ **"I already fixed your things and Lux's."**_ Lucien said looking at me.

 _ **"Thank you."**_ He gently take Lux in my arms.

 _ **"You should sleep, love. I'll take care of Lux."**_ He smiled at me. I roll my eyes at him and walk out of the room. Although deep inside I'm happy.

 _ **"Why are you smiling like a creepy witch, sister?"**_ Rebekah asked. We are now downstairs waiting for Niklaus to return.

 _ **"Nothing."**_ Just then Niklaus entered the compound. He stopped and look at us.

 _ **"Freya! How nice of you to go back here."**_ Niklaus said smirking. I stand up and hugged him. He hugged back and kissed my forehead. His actions definitely shocked me.

 _ **"Something changed with you brother."**_ I teased him pulling away from the hug.

 _ **"Very funny, Freya. Now where is that imbecile lover of yours?"**_ Niklaus said.

 _ **"I clearly disagree with Freya. Nothing changed with you, Nik."**_ Lucien said appearing in front of us. Niklaus already throw him across the room.

 _ **"Niklaus!"**_ Elijah scolded. Niklaus looked at Elijah and smirked.

 _ **"Oh come on brother! That's my way of welcoming him back. Although we are not yet done discussing back in London."**_ Niklaus explained. Lucien stand up and was about to attack back when I stopped him.

 _ **"Stop or you won't get the acceptance from him."**_ I whispered as I put my hand on his chest. I heared a growl and before I could process what's happening. Niklaus already attacked Lucien. Then he pinned Lucien in the wall gripping on his neck.

 _ **"How dare you! You are only alive right now because of my sister! You impregnate her and now you want to marry her?!"**_ Niklaus roared. Apparently, Niklaus saw the ring on my finger when I hold Lucien back.

 _ **"I told you back in London that I will marry her with or without your permission."**_ Lucien smirked. I swear this man have a death wish.

 _ **"You have done enough to this family, Lucien. I will not allow you to marry my sister!"**_

 _ **"You have no right to dedictate what is right for me, Niklaus! I shouldn't have return here."**_ I said. Niklaus glare at me.

 _ **"No one forced you to come back here. You always choose this imbecile over your own family."**_

 _ **"Is that really what you think, Niklaus? If I did chose him then none of you would be alive right now! I sacrificed myself for all of you! This is the only time I want something from you and you can't even give it to me."**_ With that I walk away and head towards my room. I heard the few more yells from Niklaus and a door slammed downstairs. This is not what I want for a reunion. I went outside the balcony and saw the sun is about to set.

 _ **"Are you having second thoughts?"**_ a voice said behind me.

 _ **"No. You should know by now that I'm not good at following orders from him."**_ I replied without looking at him. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

 _ **"I love you so much, Freya. I would marry you in an instant. But I know you want that day to be special."**_

 _ **"He won't change his mind, Lucien. I know him."**_

 _ **"Then we will pursuade him even more. I'm really good at that part,love. I successfully pursuade a very stubborn woman."**_ He teased. I turn around and glare at him.

 _ **"I'm still mad at you for what happened earlier."**_

 _ **"I know you can't resist me, love especially when I do this."**_ He suddenly put his hand inside my panties and tease me there. I gasp at the contact of his finger. How the hell did he manage to open my zipper?! I gripped on his shoulder for support.

 _ **"Arghhhhh...fuck Lucien!"**_ I moaned. He started kissing my neck and suck on it.

 _ **"I want you so bad now,love."**_ He seductively whispered in my ear. He thrust his fingers inside me which made me scream. He quickly put his hand on my mouth to prevent me from moaning loud.

 _ **"Yes, my love. Cum for me."**_ He whispered in my ear. Few more and I came undone. I rest my head on his shoulders while he remove his fingers inside me. He sucked on them and fixed my pants.

 _ **"I will...kill you."**_ I said still panting. He laughed and carry me towards the bed.

 _ **"I love you too. Now let's finish what we started."**_ He seductively said. We made love over and over again. Good thing, my room is casted with a spell or my siblings would know everything we did.


	25. Chapter 25

**Freya's POV**

There is no improvement when it comes to Niklaus' judgement about our plans on getting married. So I decided to stop talking to him and continue planning my wedding with Rebekah and Hayley. I prefer to be married six months from now. Lucien, of course, is frustrated on the delay but I told him that preparations is not easy as it seems. He didn't bought that reason and just sighed in defeat with my decision. To be honest, I'm still hoping Niklaus would agree on it and come to my wedding but I guess I have to wait a little longer for that to happen. 

_**"Freya!"**_ I startled and saw Rebekah glaring at me.

 _ **"Sorry what?"**_ I asked. She rolled her eyes at me.

 _ **"You spaced out again, Freya. Are you sure you are fine? We could continue this tomorrow if you feel ill."**_ Hayley explained.

 _ **"I'm fine. Let's continue."**_ I said. Rebekah explained everything about her plans and I agreed on it. She seems excited about it. After our "meeting", I went upstairs to the balcony. Its already nightfall and the city lights made the New Orleans streets stand out.

 _ **"Do you really want to marry him?"**_ a voice asked me. I look at my side and saw Niklaus staring at the view below us.

 _ **"Yes. Believe it or not, I didn't expect him to ask me to marry him. We do love each other but Lucien is new to being bounded to a relationship."**_ I replied.

 _ **"You don't know him like I do, Freya. I may not be as expressive as Elijah and Rebekah but I do care for you, for all of you."**_

 _ **"He changed, brother. You can clearly see that. Why can't you just accept the fact that I love him and he loves me?"**_ He looked at me.

 _ **"I can't accept the man who killed the woman I love, sister. He lucky to be breathing now."**_ I can see the sadness and anger in his eyes before he looked away again. I sighed heavily.

 _ **"You know I can't leave him."**_ I simply said. Thinking about leaving Lucien is already devastating. It would not end well for the both of us.

 _ **"I'm not asking you to leave him, Freya. We both know what he will do if you did. Especially now with your child will also be affected."**_ Niklaus said.

 _ **"Then what Nik?! What would I do for you to agree on this? Do you want me to kill him so we can be even then?! Tell me!"**_ I exclaimed turning at him.

 _ **"There is nothing you can do, Freya."**_ He simply said. I walk out from the balcony and head outside of the compound. I need to get the hell out of that place. Then all of a sudden, someone grabbed me and placed a han on my mouth.

 _ **"Don't scream. Its me."**_ he whispered. He lets go of me and I glare at him.

 _ **"What the hell, Daniel?!"**_ He just laughed at my expression.

 _ **"I missed you too, Freya."**_ He said smiling at me. I hugged him and he hugged back. I did missed him as well. We pull away and walk side by side in te streets of New Orleans.

 _ **"You didn't bother calling me back."**_ He said looking at me.

 _ **"A lot has happened the last time we talked. Ita too good to be true to be honest."**_

 _ **"I know. I heard all about what happened."**_ I looked at him confused.

 _ **"I'm not spying or stalking you, Freya. Your friend, Vincent informed me all the details. So stop looking at me like that."**_ He explained. I slapped him on the arm which made him laughed. We stopped on a food stall and ordered.

 _ **"I guess you also heard about my wedding?"**_ I asked him as we both sit down on a bench. I started eating while he just stare at me.

 _ **"Yeah, I did. I'm not really shocked about that. That oaf is madly in love with you."**_ I laughed.

 _ **"Maybe he is. You better be there or I will locate you and let him kill you."**_

 _ **"Of course, I will be there. You looked more beautiful with your hair like that, Freya."**_ I blushed at his statement. He keeps staring at me.

 _ **"Stop staring at me. Its creepy."**_ I said.

 _ **"I just missed you so much. By the way, where is Lucien and your precious baby?"**_

 _ **"I seriously don't know. Lucien took him elsewhere. Maybe you could stop by the compound and see Lux."**_ I said smiling. Then I heard my phone ringing.

 _ **"Speaking of the devil himself."**_ I said waving my phone at Daniel. He just laughed.

 _ **"Hey."**_ I answered.

 _ **"Where are you?"**_ Lucien's stern voice asked.

 _ **"Still in New Orleans, Lucien."**_

 _ **"Where specifically? You should go home already."**_ He said which made my eyes roll. Daniel laughed.

 _ **"Are you with someone? Who is it? Freya?"**_ Lucien asked.

 _ **"Its Daniel."**_ With that I heard a growl in the other line and he hangs up. I look at Daniel.

 _ **"We should probably run now or he would definitely kill you."**_ I said. Daniel grabbed me and vamp speed towards his house. His house is beautiful and neat.

 _ **"Nice place."**_ I remarked. He just smiled at me.

 _ **"I do hope your future husband don't burn this one. It cost much more than the other one."**_ He said. I was about to reply when I heard my phone ringing.

 _ **"Where the hell are you?! I swear to god if that mutt touch you I will castrate him!"**_ Lucien roared as I answer his call. A jealous is not to be messed with.

 _ **"I'm fine, Lucien. Just wait for me in the compound."**_ I said.

 _ **"No! Tell me where the hell you are or I will burn this bloody city to find you."**_ I look at Daniel. I can stull hear Lucien's voice on the phone so I decided to hang up.

 _ **"Daniel, I have to go. Someone is being cranky."**_ I said.

 _ **"Sure. I'll just drop you off in the compound."**_ I nodded and in an instant we are in the compound. Daniel just smiled at me and left. Then someone pinned me against the gate of te compound.

 _ **"Jealous?"**_ I said smirking at Lucien. He is clearly pissed off. Lucien never liked Daniel and he consider him as a threat.

 _ **"You are mine!"**_ I put my arms around his neck and lean my face closer to his.

 _ **"Yours alone. Where is Lux?"**_

 _ **"With Hayley. He is already asleep now. Now, I have to put my attention to his mother who happens to pissed me off."**_ He said smriking at me. Oh bloody hell. He vamp speed us to his old penthouse. As soon as we get inside, he take off my clothes and his as we started making out naked.

 _ **"Bed. Now."**_ I said between kisses. He throw me on the master's bedroom and slowly made his way on top of me. He kissed my neck and suck on my sweet spot which made me moan. Then he suck on my nipples down to my clit. I moan in pleasure as he assault my throbbing clit. He insert two fingers inside me as he continue to suck on my clit.

 _ **"Ahhhhh..Lucien...That's it!"**_ I moan in pure pleasure. He did it fast and an instant made me cum. He looks at me and licks his lips. I breathe heavily and look at him as well.

 _ **"I will not stop until you scream my name over and over again, love."**_ With that he thrust his manhood inside me. I moaned while he groaned at the contact. He kissed me passionately as he thrust inside me.

 _ **"Lucien!"**_ I moaned when he started thrusting faster and harder. His face is buried on my neck as he groaned continuously.

 _ **"Ohhhh Freya, you are so tight and wet for me. Scream my name as I make you cum, my love."**_ He seductively whispered on my ear. This man is killing me with pleasure!

 _ **"I'm close. So close."**_ I moaned. Lucien keep up his paced as we both moan. I wrap my legs around his waist.

 _ **"Oh Lucien!"**_ I moaned loudly as I come undone. He didn't stop thrusting until I feel him filling me.

 _ **"Freya."**_ He groaned. He looked at me lust is still evident in his eyes.

 _ **"That was amazing."**_ I said smiling at him. He smirked at me.

 _ **"We are not yet done, love. We have the whole night to ourselves."**_ He seductively said. We kissed passionately and made love over and over again for the rest of the night.


End file.
